Unforgettable
by FlowingSilverDreams
Summary: Dangers untold brought true love, and hardships unnumbered will result in a beautiful child; Sarah is living her peach dream every day in the Underground. But the recent death of the dark elves' king has paved the path for a new villain to rise, and the perfect world inside Sarah's bubble is about to be crushed. This time it's going to take more than a few words to win the game.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know… it's positively mischievous. Pray tell what incorrigible thoughts you're having."

"Sweet Sarah, I'm dwelling on the beading of your gown, the light shining through your hair and those perfect pale hands clasped together. Romantic enough my dear?"

"Quite, but you can't honestly expect me to believe that your thoughts are so innocent, Jareth."

He gave a small laugh. "You are right as always, precious. I had hoped to save you from a monstrous blush before addressing our subjects. Heaven knows how you'd berate me for vexing your poor nerves before public speaking."

"It's never been my favorite thing, I'll admit, but I do believe my time with you has quite improved my skill at it." Sarah stood and held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Jareth took the outstretched hand and joined her in standing, a smile gracing his sharp features. "You know my love goes on forever and ever. You and the child growing inside your womb are the two most important things in my life."

Sarah grinned back at him. "Now is not the time for mushy sentiments- go on and gather everyone's attention before your child decides now is a good time to puke on your shoes."

Jareth squeezed her hand in response before nodding at the page to his right. On que, the page let out a booming call for silence and attention to the Goblin King.

"Dearly beloved friends, family, and citizens of the underground, my queen and I have some joyous news to share with you." Jareth looked at his wife, tender emotions flying across his face. "I am more than pleased to announce that Sarah and I are pregnant!"

Cheers erupted and glasses clinked in delightful celebration all throughout the castle beyond the goblin city and goblins raced throughout the labyrinth to spread the news. It would be safe to say that within the hour, the entirety of the Underground would be aware that the Goblin Queen was with child.

While various nobles and creatures of all types approached the humble couple with congratulations and parenting advice, there was a disturbance far from view.

* * *

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, lay the castle beyond the goblin city. Through deceptions uncounted and tragedies unimaginable, lay the fortress beyond the dark elves' forests.

Inside the highest chamber, a king lay dying. Eleven elves of high station surrounded his deathbed, each one tense with anticipation and fear. The death of an elfin king with no heirs meant a struggle for power, a bloody and gruesome battle that would end before word of the prior king's passing even left the fortress.

As the king's breath became more labored and his chest heaved with more urgency, eleven elves leaned in. They cast wary glances at one another and the scepter that the frail, bony hands of their king held onto like a lifeline. Any moment now, he would release the object and the boldest of the eleven elves would claim it. Should he be challenged and loose the greatest test of strength, he would be punished by death.

The elves of this region were of a dark and terrific kind, not nurturing and lively, or the picture of winter holidays in the Aboveground. These elves bred disaster and feed on the blackest of nightmares. They had been docile for decades but with the death of the king would also come the death of their dormancy.

The king was so close to leaving now, and the wait was driving one elf particularly mad. In his impatience, he reached for the scepter.

Scrambling in sluggish outrage, the king screeched in labored fury. "It's mine!" He gasped and clutched the scepter closer to his breast, wheezing at every movement. "It's mine!"

The brash elf hissed in response and drew back, glaring at the other elves that now knew of his intentions. He had dealt his cards too soon, a possibly fatal mistake.

The energy of the king's earlier excitement had been too great. With one last painfully gasping breath, he let go of his scepter and his life. His body dissolved into dust, a layer of dark soot under blue velvet sheets. A ghastly picture of departure displayed in front of eleven elves that cared very little for it.

The next few moments would define everything.

* * *

Jareth choked on his champagne in glee of the ridiculous picture displayed in front of all his guests. Sarah was playing pin the chicken on the goblin with a few of his favorite pesky subjects and she was getting increasingly frustrated with her blindfold and the jeering from her playmates. Jareth occasionally threw in a good barb to see her face flush in indignation and her sharp tongue to lash out in response. The guests at his party continued their merry making, dancing in circles and downing large amounts of alcohol. Some watched Sarah's game, admiring her willingness to waste her time on ridiculous creatures, while some envied her husband's obvious devotion.

After finally placing the convoluted drawing of a chicken on the right screaming goblin, Sarah tore off her blindfold and made a beeline for her husband's lap. "I cannot believe you allowed me to make such a fool of myself!" She downed a glass of water. "You're lucky I'm confident in everyone's opinion of me because otherwise I'd chew your head off."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist. "You magnificently silly precious thing, we both know you enjoyed that far more than you're letting on. Now stop wriggling, it's improper enough that we're sitting in this position, don't excite me into doing something dreadfully inappropriate."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "Tell me a little more about this something you'd do…"

* * *

It hadn't taken more than a minute for the same impulsive elf to reach for the scepter again. This time he was stopped by one of the other eleven elves.

"What do you think you are doing, Arvid? You are too weak to be king." Spoke the tallest of the elven, grabbing the scepter out of the impulsive elf's hand. "I, the deceptive Eerikki, lay claim to the scepter; all who challenge me do so now."

Arvid growled and went for the scepter again. "I, the impetuous Arvid, lay claim to the scepter. Trial by stone!"

The other elves began chanting, "Trial by stone, trial by stone!" while the two challengers stalked each other in a circle. In minutes, all had made their way to the dark elven cave of Darce, which held the stone of Macabre.

One of the smaller, more fiendish looking elves stepped forward. "Challengers Eerikki and Arvid shall each be given one chance to split the stone of Macabre in half. He who is triumphant shall be named king; he who is defeated shall perish. Should neither be victorious, both will be exiled." Eerikki and Arvid were each handed elongated swords made of black diamond, a weapon the dark elves specialized in creating. The two moved to opposite sides of the silent stone. "Begin."

Eerikki and Arvid circled one another around the stone, the other elves separating to side of the contender they believed victorious. Arvid made the first move, dashing towards the stone without thinking and swinging his mighty sword. A resounding clank enveloped the cave, ringing in elfin ears. Arvid moved back with wide eyes: his swing had not broken the stone.

Eerikki let out a calculated laugh as he advanced on the stone. He was not capable of feeling fear, his movement dictated by flawless strategy and dark intent. In one smooth arc, Eerikki's sword came down, colliding with the stone and sending off sparks. As though the stone were made of straw, it broke clean in half, the large upper portion crashing to the floor as dust flew up from the ground.

Eerikki released a cry of victory and satisfaction, taking hold of the scepter once more and raising it above his head. "From this moment forward I shall be known as Eerikki, the great and deceptive king of the dark elves! Bow before your new ruler!"

An ethereal glow of a hellish red consumed Eerikki and he felt ecstasy at the power flowing from the scepter through his veins. After the transformation was complete, he pointed at Arvid. "The challenger was defeated- kill him!"

The gruesome scene that followed is not to be described.

* * *

Fine invisible threads tie the Goblin King and the High King of the Underground to all of its kingdoms. It is in this way they can monitor them at all times. All they need do is produce a crystal and witness whatever event is playing out. They are also able to feel drastic changes in the monarchy, so when Jareth choked a second time that night, it was not in jubilance.

"Are you alright, my love?" Sarah asked from her throne next to his and placing her hand on his wrist.

Jareth didn't respond, instead producing a crystal and watching everything from the previous dark elf king's death to the present terror unfolding in the cave of Darce. The images made him physically ill.

"Jareth? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Sarah tried to glimpse what he was viewing in his crystal, but he made it vanish before her lovely eyes were scarred by its contents.

"The king of the dark elves has just passed on and a new king has arisen." Jareth finally divulged, turning his attention the vision of beauty beside him. "His name is Eerikki."

"Are you worried he'll pay us a visit?" Jareth shook his head. "Then why are you so tense?"

"You were not alive when the dark elves waged war on the goblin kingdom the last time it happened. It was an atrocious war of attrition that lasted for decades and brought on endless casualties. My uncle before me was Goblin King, and he lost his life ending the war. I was left to clean up the mess and war reparations are still not entirely finished. The dark elves have been quiet since, but something in me doesn't believe it will stay that way."

Giving him a reassuring smile, Sarah cupped his cheek. "We can't predict the future, so do not attempt it. It's useless to waste energy on paranoia. Let's enjoy the rest of this night and deal with our suspicions in the morning."

Jareth's eyes rested on his wife's abdomen, where her billowy dress hid a tiny bump. "You're right; I'm probably just overreacting. Now I have so much more to lose. And I won't lose you. Ever." He said with conviction, his posture mirroring the intensity of his tone.

Sarah pulled him to his feet. "Let's take a turn around the room and say goodnight to our guests." Sarah wove her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I love you, my gorgeous Goblin King. And baby loves you too."

* * *

In retrospect, maybe the Goblin King, next in line to rule all inhabitants of the Underground, should have been more suspicious and anxious concerning the new elfin king. Those thirteen hours he spent in his wife's heavenly embrace were just long enough for Eerikki to hatch a deliciously evil plan involving the death of the Goblin King and his family.

Dangers untold and hardships unnumbered awaited a sleeping pair of royals and their unborn child.

* * *

A/N: This is not my first fanfiction, but hopefully the first I'll finish. I'm a huge Jim Henson fan, if you couldn't tell by the plot similarity to _The Dark Crystal._ I love the trial by stone scene and I just had to use it. Too bad I don't picture skeksies in the underground- on second thought… No I don't plan on incorporating those creatures. However, I will include a guessing game at the end of each chapter! I love stories that do that so I'm jumping the bandwagon.

_In the beginning of the chapter, Jareth spoke a song lyric from what band?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"You know I really thought that I was done with morning sickness! How long has this baby been inside me now? Long enough to quit upchucking the second I gain consciousness! I'm going to give your child an earful when it's old enough to understand how unpleasant it is to barf in a toilet!"

Jareth stifled a laugh as he held his wife's hair back from her face. "I have never doubted your determination, precious, but I don't believe that the first words you'll teach our son will be 'barf' and 'toilet.'"

Glaring up at him from her position on the floor, Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know it's a boy? The healers can't even tell yet."

"Trust me darling, I'm certain you carry my son. Besides, would a girl barf half as much?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at his male pride and moved to rinse her mouth. "I don't know, Jareth. I've barfed far more than any man I know in the last month. Your theory doesn't take girls out of the running."

Smirking and wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist, Jareth stared at the splendid pair they made in the washroom mirror. "Argue all you want, Sarah; the baby is male. You will bare the future Goblin King, ruler of the Underground and the strongest to ever live. Besides me, that is."

Pulling his hands to cover her abdomen, Sarah frowned. "Would you be upset if you were wrong? If we had a daughter?"

Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Jareth placed his head on her shoulder. "Of course not, precious thing. I would love any daughters you gave me with equal sincerity- I am not saying the baby is male because it is the only gender I want; I'm saying it's male because my paternal instincts tell me so. But should we have a daughter next, or any time after that…" Jareth nipped her neck suggestively. "I shall love them with all of my being."

Feeling far more reassured Sarah turned in Jareth's arms to face him. "I hope he has your hair- oh, and your eyes! How handsome and strong he'll be."

Cupping her face, Jareth leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "A secretly sensitive and stubborn git."

"And I suppose that would come from me, yes?" Sarah smirked, placing her hands around his neck. At his responding grin, Sarah stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear and whispered, "We can't forget a pain in the ass."

Moving like lightning, Sarah spanked his behind and raced from the washroom, leaving a slightly stunned Goblin King behind. His face darkening with desire, Jareth chased after his deceptive minx.

* * *

Eerikki was very pleased.

The objects of his vindication were so blissfully distracted by each other that they would never see him coming. He would indulge in a few drinks and watch in solitude the progression of time until the child was born. Then he would attack, swift and immediate at the Goblin King's most vulnerable moment.

It would take only seconds for Jareth to react with the only method he thought would protect his helpless wife and newborn. Once they had been sent away, Eerikki would slay the Goblin King and assume the name himself. In just a few short months, he would be the most powerful creature in the Underground.

_I'll have to kill the High King as well…_ Eerikki mused, imagining the many glorious ways in which he could go about the deed. While the High King was the organizer and final voice over the Underground, it was no secret that the role of the Goblin King was far greater in power and influence. The Goblin King had the ability to wield the labyrinth in any which way he chose, for they were bonded in an unexplainable way. It was not a role that could be filled by anyone: only a male with the utmost strength of will and a stern disposition could manage it. There was stability and grace such a man needed, something that could only be passed through a sturdy bloodline.

The role of the Goblin King was not an easy one, for every creature of the Underground relied on the labyrinth's harmony and the Goblin Kingdom's resources. Due to the severity of the tasks owned by the Goblin King, they assume the role of the High King of the Underground when they succeed their ruling kin. The role of the High King is still an extremely powerful and difficult job, but not as taxing on one's sanity. Ruling over the labyrinth for centuries can be quite exhausting, especially with a wife and children.

Finished with his thoughts, Eerikki poured himself a glass in celebration of his grand plan, and called on the eleven. After the death of Arvid, they quickly found a replacement to keep their infamous number. It was the number of their kind, just as thirteen was the number of the Fae and Centaurs met in fours.

This new elf was called Galel the adherent, and Eerikki had decided to use him as a personal servant. The eleven were meant to be rather equal in status, but the King was allowed to order them around as he pleased. If he wished for Galel to fetch him something, there was no objecting. Galel was particularly devoted to his king, and would play a major role in the execution of Eerikki's large scheme.

It was after a few moments that the eleven began to enter the large throne room, one by one. They never spoke until every single one of the eleven was present; to do otherwise would be a crime. The dark elves were held by tradition of the strictest kind, and time could not make modern their ways. Not only were they silent, but each elf also had a blood red stone in the floor that they were required to stand on during any meetings they held. Stepping off of the stone before the meeting was adjourned was a large sign of disrespect towards the king and almost always followed by immediate exile.

As the last of the eleven made their way to the stones, Eerikki stood. "I Eerikki, the great and deceptive King of the Dark Elves, commence the gathering of the eleven." All of the eleven bowed low to their king. "I have sired a plan that will make us the most powerful creatures in the Underground, stronger than even the fae." This received appreciative mumbles. "It will require a great deal of sacrifice from all of you, to perform the ritual that will destroy the Goblin King. Do you tremble at my words?"

All talk ceased.

"We wait until the child of the Goblin King Jareth is born to strike at its first cry. We take over the Goblin Kingdom through conquest. The Goblin Queen and child will be sent to the Aboveground, no doubt by Jareth's own hand, and we shall rule for eternity. Are there any objections?" He did not expect any.

"I, the shrewd prophet Feisal, wish to speak freely, your majesty."

Eerikki snarled, his gaze narrowing in on the prophet. "I grant you permission to speak, prophet."

Meeting the king's threatening gaze, Feisal spoke again. "I mean no disrespect, mighty king, but the plan of which you speak will fail." Elves were never said to be tactful.

Letting out a roar of laughter, Eerikki plopped down into his throne. "Tell me prophet, how should my plan fail?"

"I have had a vision of the Goblin Prince, sitting on his father's throne and sentencing you to death. I cannot see the fate of his parents, but the son will overthrow you." An upset chatter broke out around the room.

"Nonsense. I'll simply kill the bastard before it can escape." Eerikki was steadfast in his design.

"The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is. If you follow the path you are on, you will perish."

"Enough of this! You cannot prove your visions, prophet, I will hear no more of them!" Eerikki had been thrown from his good mood, and his blood boiled to shove the worthless elf into the earth. The elves ceased their babble at their king's outburst, opting instead to stare at one another.

Giving his king a bow, Feisal spoke no more. He had done his duty to warn the king, he had no further obligations to uphold. But his words had planted seeds of doubt within the other elves, which nervously glanced at each other for an answer. After a moment, one of the other elves made themselves known.

"I, the solid Octavian, find uncertainty in this choice of action. The prophet has spoken against it, are we not compelled to heed his word? After all, was it not the very same prophet that foresaw your ascension to this very throne, my liege?"

Eerikki regarded the elf with skepticism, irritated by this turn of hesitation towards him but finding no fault in this one's words. "Proceed."

Octavian took a moment to think. "We still have time before the Goblin Prince is born, let us not rush any decision making. Forgive me, my lord, but you did not discuss any of your scheme with the eleven before deciding its finality."

"You dare question the authority of your king? If I choose not to disclose my plans with the eleven, there is nothing you can do about it!" Eerikki was unsure what was causing him to react so violently. These damn elves thought themselves worthy enough to challenge his authority. He would have no choice but to punish them all.

"Your majesty, we do not mean to doubt your motives, but we do not want to see you fail, as the prophet sees in his visions." A different elf cut through his darkening thoughts. "Let us aid you in your quest for power by making your plans foolproof."

Looking at this new elf, Eerikki felt himself calm. They were not questioning him, of course they weren't; he was too powerful. He need never worry over their ridiculous nervousness, the good for nothing lot they were. He could rule without them, but he had best keep up appearances. With a firm grip on his bloodlust, Eerikki nodded towards the new elf. "Of course. You all mean to serve me. Then all speak freely of your suggestions…"

* * *

Several satisfied hours later found the expecting couple in the Goblin King's office, spilling over papers and reading scrolls. A fire had recently destroyed a large portion of the Lula district in the Satyr Kingdom, and Jareth was approving the final plans for its repair. Sarah was busy thinking up ways to expand the royal garden when there was a knock on the door. A small goblin servant entered and announced the presence of the High King and Queen of the Underground.

"Bring them in." Jareth lowered his feet from his desk and rose to greet his parents as they entered the room.

It was unmistakable that Jareth got his good looks from his father. Urian and his son shared their angular cheekbones, upswept eyebrows, and mismatched eyes; but Urian was clearly much older than his son, and his hair was far longer, pulled into an immaculate braid that reached past his waist. He had a small blond goatee on his chin and wore a ridiculous arrangement of flamboyant frills and coats. Mortals of the Aboveground might very well confuse him for a pirate.

Jareth's mother, on the other hand, looked every part royalty and glamour. Rhiannon had long green hair, falling in small waves past her hips and was a good head shorter than both her spouse and son. She carried a tangible grace and authority in her small frame, demanding the instant respect of everyone she met. She might have passed for human in the Aboveground, if not for her bold violet eyes and sharp teeth. She too had the upswept eyebrows most fae seemed to inherit, and her skin sparkled unnaturally in the light.

"Jareth my boy! How are you?" Urian smacked his son on the arm and pulled him in for a hug. Giving his son a good once over, Urian turned to hug daughter-in-law. "Are you making sure he eats enough? He looks like a stick with a mullet."

Sarah laughed as she hugged him back and quickly assured him that Jareth ate plenty. "He's just lean." Sarah winked at Jareth as he came to her side and placed a possessive arm around her waist.

"Oh, leave your poor wife alone for a second Jareth and come hug your mother." Rhiannon beckoned her son forward and enveloped him in a warm hug. Kissing him on the cheek, she pulled back and reached for her daughter-in-law. "How are you feeling dearest? You look breath-taking, pregnancy suits you very well."

Sarah affectionately embraced her mother-in-law. "I still have some morning sickness, but it's much better. I missed you both at the ball last night."

Jareth returned to his wife's side and lowered them both on to one of the loveseats scattered about the room, his parents doing the same across from them. Jareth pinned his parents with a look. "Some believe it is because you do not approve of our union."

"You know that isn't true," Rhiannon scolded. "We would have been there if we could have, but there was an emergency at the castle. We sincerely apologize for our absence and will make up for it at the next opportunity."

"I'm sure everyone was far too drunk to care. You know the people adore Sarah, it should not matter." Urian gestured towards the desk a ways behind them. "I came here to discuss some business with you, Jareth; might we take a look at something on your desk?"

Jareth nodded towards his father. "Of course." Placing a kiss on his wife's forehead, Jareth got up and walked over to his desk. With the men on the other side of the room, Sarah and Rhiannon began to swap pregnancy stories and rang for a servant to being some snacks.

"What is the matter father, you aren't usually so secretive."

Urian gave a small smile. "I merely wished to keep your pregnant wife from the stress of recent news."

Jareth hummed in approval. "I see. Well, out with it."

"I was recently approached with the knowledge that a band of rogue ogres were headed towards the dark elf kingdom." Urian's brow furrowed. "Maybe seven or eight of them, a rather large group so far from home."

"What do you think has caused them to seek out the dark elves? Their history is not friendly."

Urian shrugged. "Your mother thinks they are responding to the death of the dark elf king, maybe to forge an alliance with the successor. If that's the case, we could be facing a potential problem."

This received a grimace from the Goblin King. "Have you sent someone to investigate?"

"Several days ago I sent general Maddock to track the pack down. I have yet to hear from him." Urian glanced over at the women talking excitedly and munching on cucumber sandwiches. "Cover me."

"What?" Jareth looked up startled, watching as his father fished around inside his layered outfit. "What on earth are you doing?"

Urian finally grasped what he was looking for and spun around to face the wall. After making sure the ladies weren't paying attention, Urian pulled out a small flask and took a swig. He sighed in appreciation. "You mother never lets me drink anymore, ever since that incident with the chambermaid."

The night of Jareth and Sarah's wedding, alcohol from every part of the Underground flowed in abundance. The party lasted for hours and the majority of guests were absolutely wasted by the end of the night. Urian, always a lover of goblin ale, had partaken in one too many drinks and stumbled upon a pretty chambermaid in his rooms. Acting swiftly on sudden lust, Urian had pounced on the girl. Said chambermaid had no qualms being intimate with the handsome High King, regardless of his age and married state, so she took advantage of the situation, hoping to get pregnant and become his mistress. It was right when things started to get highly inappropriate that Rhiannon walked in on them, and her yelling could be heard across the Underground.

Jareth chuckled. "Is she still holding a grudge?"

"She will never let it go. I've explained time and time again that I was entirely intoxicated and thought I was kissing her, but she won't listen to a word I say. You laugh now Jareth, but wait until you slip up- Sarah will have that hide of yours whipped!"

"What are you boys talking about so seriously over there? Surely it's not still business?"

Urian stiffened at the sound of his wife's voice and shoved the flask back under his coats. "Ah, but business it is, my dear. We're finished though, aren't we son?" Urian gave Jareth a dangerous look and whispered, "You tell your mother and I'll make sure you can never make me another grandchild." Turning away, the High King made his way back to his wife's side on the couch.

Jareth shivered from where he stood. He may be an adult and ruler of the most powerful kingdom in the Underground, but his father could still bring back old feelings of childhood terror. It was no mystery where he got his own intimidating nature. Smirking, Jareth moved to sit by his wife as well, pulling her back against his chest and laying his hands over her slightly raised stomach. It was true he had things to fear, but his father's empty threats weren't one of them. No, Jareth was far more concerned with losing his precious family, and while a pack of rogue ogres could mean nothing, he was already on edge. Placing a kiss on the back of Sarah's head, Jareth made mental plans to create an escape plan for her should anything dire actually happen.

Little did he know how much he would come to rely on such an escape in the future.

* * *

A/N: I had a blast writing this chapter, I love Urian's ridiculous drinking problem. I'm sure he will appear a lot more in the future, so I hope you enjoyed him just as much as I do.

**The answer to chapter one's trivia**: The song lyric Jareth spoke was from the song 'Forever' by the Mystery Skulls. "You know my love goes on forever and ever…"

**This chapter's trivia:**

_The dark elf Feisal, when speaking to Eerikki, uses a quote made famous by whom?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Jareth was sick of paperwork.

He had been sitting at his desk for hours and had accomplished very little. He was unused to the absence of his trusted advisor and dearest friend, Brandt. It was Brandt's job to sort paperwork by importance and urgency, but Jareth had sent him to his father's kingdom to join in the search for the rogue ogres. There were very few people he gave such credit, but Brandt had indefinitely proved his allegiance over the years of their acquaintance. It was now more than ever that Jareth could truly appreciate his advisor, the dull throb of his headache a constant reminder of how helpless a king was without his assistant.

Slamming a report about a dwarf skirmish down on his desk, Jareth leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on top of the furniture. He rubbed his temples, considering the room around him. It had been rather dull when he had first acquired it, containing only the bare necessities and a few grim paintings- Goblin Kings were not required to be skilled decorators. The first time he brought Sarah into his work place she had raised an eyebrow and questioned how he could keep his sanity in such a depressing office. She had immediately ordered far more comfortable furniture and little ornaments to brighten the room, despite his protests that he'd never carry out anything with so many distractions; now he couldn't imagine tackling these papers without her decorative accents to keep him sane.

It was then a small objectacross the room caught his attention. It was a mermaid and conch trinket box he had given Sarah early in their courtship, meant to sit on her nightstand Aboveground. He had hoped that every night before bed she would look at it and think of him. He hadn't been sure it had fulfilled its intention until later on when she returned the box to him for the same purpose of remembering her during a long day's work.

The tiny trinket box was causing lots of memories of his and Sarah's original relationship to surface. Jareth and Sarah were so in love now that you would assume it had always been that way. Only Jareth's immediate family knew the truth of their not so humble beginnings.

It was not uncommon for the fae to become infatuated with humans of the Aboveground, and Jareth had been fascinated with Sarah since her early years. When she was six years old he came upon her playing in a small suburban park. He had been flying overhead in his owl form when the distinct pull of human magic caused him to land in a nearby tree. He was surprised by the solidity of such a pull coming from what appeared to be an ordinary human child. She was very pretty for such a tiny thing, all dimples and crooked teeth that promised adult beauty. Jareth watched as the girl danced around the wooden gazebo claiming she was the queen of the fairies and trying to get her English sheepdog to sit still and be her king.

Jareth was unsure of how long he watched her that day, ignoring the insistent calls from his subjects back home. This little girl held a vibrant imagination; far more substantial than any he had come across, even from those who wished away children. But he had duties to attend to as king, and forced himself away from the girl and back to his realm. Though he longed to return and observe the child, he could not allow himself to be so weak.

Nearly a year later, after he had almost managed to forget her, he was drawn Aboveground once more at her whim. The child was crying on her front porch, mumbling incessantly for her mother who was nowhere to be found. He was curious as to why her tears had called him hear. As far as he knew, she had not made any wishes. But there was the tug and again, and he knew she was about to give in.

"I wish," the girl sniffled. "I wish…"

_Say your right words,_ he willed.

But a man he assumed was her father interrupted the girl. It was at this point he learned her name: _Sarah. _

Several years passed with Jareth's frequent visits. Sarah was never aware of her infatuated guardian angel, or the many times he answered her unspoken wishes. Over time, Jareth had become obsessed with what he deemed his "precious human". He was thus determined to bring her Underground for a test of will, hoping that when she was of age she would be fit to rule by his side.

The next time he visited the Aboveground he left a red, leather-bound book. As he anticipated, Sarah became enchanted with the novel, unknowingly learning about Jareth and the world in which he ruled. But time could not move fast enough for the Goblin King, and he grew frustrated. She recited the lines of the book religiously at the park, but she never said the right words. A part of him wondered if she unconsciously knew the power it would give him. Though he didn't have to wait much longer, for a teenager stung with jealousy was a force to reckon with.

Even Jareth had to admit; Sarah was a very entitled child. Since the appearance of Karen, a woman who had caught the attention of Sarah's father, she had grown very obnoxious. Sarah hated the women she thought was trying to replace the memory of her mother, and she disliked her new brother Toby even more. But to Jareth, Toby was the perfectly placed mean to an end.

* * *

"_Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change." _

Sarah hummed in agreement as she read Mary Shelley's masterpiece, _Frankenstein._ Jareth had long ago filled his library with human literature, learning early on how much pleasure Sarah found in reading.

There she sat now on her beloved couch chair, an obnoxious orange and brown monstrosity. _Frankenstein_ was one of her favorite books, and she had a habit of reading novels she enjoyed more than once. She had first picked up this novel in high school, and enjoyed it a second time when she had first arrived Underground. Shaking her head at how bizarre her life had truly become, Sarah searched for the sentence she had left off on.

"_Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change." _

Instead of continuing on, Sarah paused once more. That simple line was so unusually significant, reminding her of the unconventional way she was brought to the Underground. Sick of her stepmother and playing second fiddle to her father, she had wished her baby brother Toby away to the Goblin Kingdom. She didn't know it would work. She had stopped believing in the power of words year before; after all, nothing she said had stopped her mother from leaving.

But within minutes the terrifying figure of the Goblin King was standing before her, her brother's captor and alluring villain. She begged to get Toby back, but he would not budge. He offered to give her all of her dreams, but as much as Sarah wanted to accept, something inside her kept her defiant. Her choice had been made; she would do whatever it took to save Toby.

Unfortunately that meant running a winding, spiraling, dizzying labyrinth. But run it she did, managing to make some life-long friends along the way. She was so certain of winning Toby back, but so unsure of the Goblin King's intentions. She found his name was Jareth, and that he had been ruling over the labyrinth and its kingdom for centuries. He appeared at all the right moments to throw her off guard, and confused her with feelings she was too innocent to understand. When he held her in the peach induced dream, she almost forgot he was her enemy. But childish habits are hard to break, and soon she had regained her stubborn resistance.

There was only one other moment in the labyrinth she had been tempted to welcome his perplexing offer to hand over her dreams: in the Escher room. His melodic voice had mourned her previous rejection, and at their final confrontation she nearly forgot her right words.

"You have no power over me."

Sarah snapped her mouth shut- she hadn't meant to say it out loud. If Jareth heard her say that… well, she best not say it again. But the memory of that moment was still so vivid in her mind. She had felt so empowered then, besting such a formidable opponent. It wasn't until later that very night, after her partying friends returned Underground, that the consequences of her actions hit her like a ton of bricks. What had she really done to Jareth? Was he dead? Injured? She had no way to know.

Little did she know that only a year would pass before her questions were answered.

* * *

_Frustrated was the only way to describe Jareth in that critical moment. She was not listening to him, that stupid girl! But that's what she was- just a girl. And with that conclusion, the Goblin King's determination was restored. He should have known better than to expect Sarah, on the cusp of womanhood, to understand what he asked of her. She could not rule with him yet. _

_First he had to gain her confidence, while at the same time clearing up his own feelings towards her. He had watched her from a young age to see what she would become, and he had most certainly begun to desire her as she ran his labyrinth. But did he love her? He was not sure. He admired her spirit, and her prevalent resolve to save Toby; her will matched his perfectly, and in a few years they would be the ultimate pair. He hoped that in time they would find mutual affection. _

_But his present situation made him distraught. She had taken away any semblance of power he held over her- Jareth could not visit Sarah unless she called for him, a laughable notion. To her, he was the villain of her fairytale, sent to compliment the story she outlined as heroin. He had to find a way to communicate with her. _

_He considered invading her dreams, or sending a message through one of her ridiculous friends like the dwarf or fox. But he soon recalled that Lughnasadh was quickly approaching, and the veil between the two realms would thin exponentially. There were only four nights a year that the veil was thin enough for the creatures of his world to venture forth to the human world, though it was nearly forgotten by the Aboveground now. Nowadays only the Irish or Celtic majority would celebrate such holidays, but that didn't make it any less opportune. Sarah probably didn't know it existed, but that made it all the better for him. He was ready to make a surprise visit Sarah wouldn't quickly forget. _

Present Jareth laughed at memories induced from a simple trinket box. He decided now was probably a good time to take a break, not that he had been working for the last fifteen minutes. Perhaps a visit to the library, there was no doubt Sarah was busy there. Dropping his feet from the desk, Jareth made his way out of the room and down the hallway.

Nearly to the library, the Goblin King felt an uncomfortable pull on one of the invisible ties he had to the Satyr kingdom. Immediately Jareth summoned a crystal to show him the source of the alarm. Within the sphere he found a great commotion. Satyrs were running wildly around a smoking village while trying to avoid the swinging arms of an ogre. Upon closer inspection, Jareth realized this was the pack of rogue ogres finally making their appearance. But what had caused them to attack a village so wildly far from their homeland? His father had led him to believe the ogres were heading towards the dark elves, what had changed their course? It was extremely unnatural and raised warning signals in the back of Jareth's mind.

He had to decide quickly whether or not to intervene. It was not his instant obligation to aid the Satyrs, they had their own small king who answered to Jareth and should be able to handle situations of crisis on his own. But at the same time, Jareth was looking for answers about the ogres' odd behavior. It would be in his best interest to grace the scene. They had after all, reached out to him through magical ties.

It was decided then: Jareth would leave without delay. He thought to alert Sarah, but didn't want to wait any longer. She would be fine until he returned. When she entered the library, she disappeared for hours.

Hurrying to inform a guard that he would not be present for dinner and to carry on as usual, Jareth returned to his study only to leap out of the tall window and morph into his owl form. He gave a low hoot and sped off in the direction of the setting sun.

* * *

"_The whole series of my life appeared to me as a dream; I sometimes doubted if indeed it were all true, for it never presented itself to my mind with the force of reality." _

Once again Sarah found herself in complete agreement with the words of Victor Frankenstein. Though their situations had rather distinct differences, Sarah saw a beautiful relation between them in that sentence. She could only imagine paying a visit to her fourteen-year-old self: this was absolutely not what she had pictured for herself as a teenager. Back in those days, all she wanted was to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a world-famous actress. Show business was the only business she cared to pursue, because the stage was an escape from the deathly typical routine she followed. In theater she could try on any personality, laugh in every mask, and feel the sense of companionship she had been longing for. She liked to think that if she had stayed Aboveground she might have caught that dream, but she had no regrets. The Underground and all of its inhabitants were the inspiration for every topic of literature and play script she had come across; besides, ruling as the Goblin Queen required her to use a majority of the acting skills she procured as a child. At all times she had to be resolute but gentle, sovereign but submissive; elegant but not vain, diplomatic but entertaining. It was a consuming task, but she was highly qualified for the job. She had plenty of fun and Jareth was always by her side during the trials and tribulations. It was funny to recall how in the beginning of their relationship that he was not very helpful at all. In fact, Jareth remained a villain to her for a long time before she realized his true intentions. She would never forget the first time they met after her run in the labyrinth…

_The air was thick with humidity, the sun a festering blister of heat high above the small town. New York could get very warm, but this had to be the worst they had faced all year. Moaning in frustration, Sarah rolled over on the couch where she was trying to cool down. Her stepmother, Karen, had insisted they save on air conditioning and simply open all the windows, but obviously that plan was not working. Her parents were out of the house again anyways, wining and dining some new client of her father's where they wouldn't be feeling this wretched temperature. It was ridiculously unfair, but Sarah had learned to keep that thought to herself. Life wasn't fair, as a captivating fae had once taught her. _

_Sarah sat up suddenly. When was the last time she had thought of him? Not since a couple of weeks after her journey in the labyrinth, when she had sworn it was in the past and not worth dwelling on. She had somewhat forgotten about the whole ordeal, almost convinced it never occurred. So why did she unexpectedly think of him now? _

"_It must be the heat," Sarah mused as she decided to stop sulking around and find a way to entertain herself. It was going to be a long night with Toby, who was upstairs napping. Her parents always left her home with him at least once a week for some fancy outing, but Sarah had given up protesting. She had learned the hard way how much she cared for Toby, and didn't mind babysitting anymore. It wasn't as if she had better things to do, it was summer vacation and she was going to sit at home anyways. Unlike most teens her age, Sarah didn't enjoy summer very much: she loathed the heat and she missed the occupations school gave her. She hated homework as much as the next girl, but at least it gave her something to focus on. With so many days of nothing to do, she began to reflect on things she didn't want to, like what had happened when she wished her brother away. She still felt terribly guilty about that, and tried to make it up to him in any way possible. Her motivations were lost to the toddler, because he was still learning how to talk and would never remember that he had almost become a goblin. _

_Stretching her sore muscles, Sarah walked into the kitchen for a glass of ice water. Taking a sip, she stared at the calendar Karen had hanging next the refrigerator. It was an artful calendar that her stepmother had picked out at an art faire during the spring, and it depicted colorful portraits of mythical creatures. This month it illustrated lots of tiny fairies carrying what looked like pollen towards large beautiful flowers, merry laughter on their faces. Today was August 1__st__, and in tiny print below the date there was the word 'Lughnasadh.' Sarah had never heard of that holiday before, so she simply shrugged and headed upstairs. Maybe Toby was up for a trip to the park or a silly movie. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she thought she a small cackle coming from behind her. She spun around but no one was there. "Hello? Toby is that you?" She didn't expect a response because there was no way Toby could have escaped his room with child-lock doorknobs, and she would have heard a commotion if he woke up. _

_Sarah hopped her way down the stairs and looked around for the source of the noise. Seeing nothing, she laughed quietly, and leaned on the counter. "I must be really dehydrated." Grabbing her glass of water again, her eyes happened to land on the calendar once more. She choked on her water at what she saw._

_Instead of the happy, smiling fairies the calendar had shown before, now there were grinning goblins holding chickens and picking apart the pretty flowers. Mouth open in disbelief Sarah set down the glass in her hand and approached the offending object as though it were a rabid dog. She carefully grasped the bottom of the page labeled 'August' and flipped to the next month. The next image offered no relief as the masked ballroom dancers from her peach induced dream leered at her in mid-dance. She continued to flip through the calendar, seeing more and more of her memories on the glossy paper. When she reached the month of December, Sarah stopped breathing. _

_The mismatched eyes of the Goblin King held her stare in frozen imagery, and it took her only a moment to drop the calendar back into place as if it burned. To her complete astonishment, she was looking at a pretty picture of joyous fairies once more. Quickly reaching to check the last page of the colander, she was met not with the Goblin King but the portrait of mermaids basking in the sun. Sarah was positive she heard another chuckle somewhere behind her, but she was too stunned to move. Had she really just seen all that, or was she hallucinating? Past experience told her nothing was as it seems and the extraordinary was real. But why was this happening now? Why was she being plagued with pictures of the past on this day, and not some other time in the last few weeks? She reasoned she might have heatstroke, but some hidden part of her mind she had closed off long ago whispered that wasn't the problem. _

_Irritated and left feeling ludicrous, Sarah went to wake up Toby so she could make dinner. It was evening now, and the sun was already beginning its long awaited descent. This time she faced no sounds on the stairs or unusual paintings, which caused her to think she truly was just imaging things to stave off the boredom. She was too old to be paranoid about things that didn't exist, so after waking Toby up, Sarah brought him downstairs and set to work on making pasta. _

_After several hours without unnatural occurrences, and Toby had been put to bed once more, Sarah relaxed on the couch again. It was almost midnight now; her parents would be home any minute. Toby had been very fussy after eating and refused to stay in bed after she read him a story she doubted he understood. He had finally calmed down a little while ago, leaving her even more exhausted than before. Her eyes were just beginning to close when she heard the sound of slow calculated footsteps coming from the room above. _

_Sarah sat up and sighed in annoyance. Toby's room was just above the living room so she assumed he was up and about once more. He was an extremely rambunctious child, but she supposed she wouldn't have him any other way. She heard a few more sounds from upstairs and forced herself to stand. Reaching the door to her brother's bedroom, she heard a bit more racket and slumped in vexation. "Alright, enough Toby, you really need to try and sleep." _

"_I believe he accomplished that an hour ago."_

_Sarah's head snapped up in horror as she heard the darkly familiar voice from her memories. The loud ring of the grandfather clock chimed midnight as the now fifteen-year-old girl stood paralyzed in shock. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Sarah covered her mouth, the words from their very first encounter rolling off her tongue on their own accord. She watched as a large smirk swam across the face of her sworn enemy. Her brain was having a hard time registering what was happening, only that he was absolutely breath taking in a dangerous way. _

"_Now, now Sarah- aren't we past this childish nonsense? I would rather not replay our last rendezvous the same way, would you? It ended rather… dismally." _

_It took her a moment to comprehend his words, her eyes locked to his lips as he spoke. He was far more handsome than she remembered, but back then her mind was locked on her mission to save-_

"_Toby!" Sarah rushed past the Goblin King to check that Toby was still in his bed. He was sleeping like the dead, unaware of the immediate danger he was in. _

"_Come now, Sarah. I am not here to take boy. I am merely-" Jareth was rudely interrupted as Sarah swung around to glare at him._

"_If you're not here to take Toby then why are you here? I didn't make any wishes." _

_Jareth let out a chuckle, which to her ears sounded full of dark intent. "As I was saying, I am merely here to pay a visit to my dear champion. It's been too long precious, since I have seen your pretty face." He began to approach her slowly. "How have you enjoyed the last year, my dear? Did you dream of me?" _

_Sarah sputtered in indignation. "Of course not! I forgot all about you and your nasty tricks. If you only came to exchange pleasantries, then get lost! I didn't invite you in, so leave!" _

"_Ah ah ah. I'm afraid I'm not that easy to deter Sarah. I have come with a mission I intend to complete. Why so hostile, precious? I have only ever done as you asked."_

"_Then prove it: I asked you to leave, so go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and don't come back!" Sarah crossed her arms and held his gaze, trying to convey her seriousness and not her fear. His eyes darkened slightly and he came even closer. She was almost against the wall now, but as long as his attention was on her and not on her brother, she could handle it. She would not lose Toby to this monster again. _

_The Goblin King grabbed her chin and leaned forward until their noses were touching. "This has been a rather disappointing first meeting, I must admit. I admire your courage but not your stubborn ignorance." He let go of her and she scooted away. "Very well then, I will leave at your request. But know this: I expect you to one day return the favor…" _

_His smirking visage faded slowly before her eyes, but she waited a few moments to make sure he was truly gone before relaxing. What on earth caused him to show up out of the blue like this, and what made him believe she would ever do as he asked? He was cruel and deceptive, that she knew for sure. Worst of all, he said he would be coming back. What for? Had he not tormented her enough when she was fourteen? She had learned her lesson and grown up, so why was he back? He didn't seem any worse for wear either, she had always wondered if their final confrontation hadn't injured him some how. Sarah was at a loss on how to handle the situation. She heard the door open downstairs and the familiar voices of her parents, forcing her out of her thoughts. _

_As she made her way downstairs to greet them, she couldn't help the large feeling of dread building in her gut. 'I will visit again very soon.' The Goblin King would be back, and she had no idea what to think of that. _

Present Sarah was jolted from her flashback as she heard a low hoot from outside. Brow furrowing in confusion, Sarah got up and went to one of the tall windows in the library. There in the distance she recognized Jareth in his owl form, taking off towards the setting sun. He hadn't mentioned to her he had any business out of the castle this late, and his call had sounded unusual. She realized how dark it had become in the library, a large clue that she had been holed up in the room for hours. It was likely almost dinnertime, so Sarah headed out of the library and towards the nearest guard. "Excuse me, have you any information regarding my husband's departure?"

The guard bowed respectfully. "His majesty said he would not be attending dinner this evening but that it should carry on without him, my lady."

"Is that all he said?" Sarah questioned, feeling uneasy.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very well, carry on." Deciding to look for answers elsewhere, Sarah headed towards her husband's study. She was uncertain why he did not tell her he was leaving himself, but tried not to think the worst. She would know if something truly alarming was plaguing the kingdom, wouldn't she? Sending out a small prayer for his constant safety, the Goblin Queen marched on.

* * *

A/N: I finally found the inspiration to write! My muse was rather evasive the last few weeks, but I caught up with it. I apologize if the many jumps between flashbacks and memories became confusing; I was trying to set up a lot of backstory in this chapter so you could see how they got to where they are now. I plan to continue explaining how they became a couple, because it obviously couldn't have happened over night. And now there's a little cliffhanger, so I hope there is anticipation for the next chapter.

**The answer to last chapter's trivia:** The dark elf Feisal, while talking to Eerikki, spoke Winston Churchill's famous line: "The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is."

**This chapter's trivia:**

_How long is the duration of the Labyrinth film?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Is it done?"

"I have received a positive report my lord: the object is in place."

"And the village?"

"The Satyrs are being quelled as we speak."

"Excellent. Give any surviving ogres their payment and plant the distraction. Our new course will be as smooth as the Goblin Babe's skin if we proceed as planned."

"Of course, my liege." The young elf bowed low and made a hasty departure from the quarters of the dark elf king, who sat upon a decrepit chair next to a window. The window, covered by moth-eaten drapery, could only view the Langston Mountains, a nearly desolate arch in the earth. It was once a flower covered landmark, rising high like the sun in all of its delicate glory; now, it was a symbol of fear, made barren by the dark magic of the evil elves living in its perimeter. For all of its history, the mountain was now overlooked with disdain for its neighbors, and the perfect place for a dark elf to raise an army.

* * *

Satyrs, as a species, were mildly tempered and hunters of the pleasures in life. They were marvelous company with a cup of fine wine and even better with a woman on their arm. Satyrs, in the simplest situation, were kind and pure partners of nature, but their survival instincts were unmistakably keen and brutal.

When he arrived at the scene, Jareth was amused by the ultimate chaos shown before him. Just as he saw in the crystal, Satyrs were running wildly back and forth to put out fires and launch arrows at the ogres who were stomping and swinging their limbs to destroy as much of the peaceful city as they could. Counting about six of them, Jareth assumed that the Satyrs managed to take out one or two of them already because his father had mentioned there being about seven or eight in the pack. Using his bond to the kingdom and its ruler, Jareth sought out the satyr king.

It only took a few moments to locate the monarch. He an average sized satyr known as Haluk, underestimated by his size and calm disposition, but lethal in combat against his foes. He had a quick wit about him and a cursory reflex that allowed him to dodge as well as attack his opponent. Jareth was rather surprised his presence was needed at all; Haluk had not called on help from the fae since his father had ruled as the Goblin King. The satyr was currently climbing the back of a howling ogre, his hoofed feet finding purchase on the many arrows stuck in the heathen's back.

"Need any assistance, King Haluk of the Satyr realm?" Jareth called towards his fellow king as the satyr balanced on the ogre's shoulder with a blade.

"None at all, Goblin King Jareth, ruler of the Labyrinth!" the satyr shouted back, using the ogre's ear to scale its head. The monster attempted to bat the satyr from its scalp but Haluk was too quick to be caught by such a bumbling enemy. "Enough of you vile ogre! Be gone you fiend!" suddenly the sword in his hand was embedded in the ogre's thick skull, pulverizing the dull brain within. The ogre roared with anguish as it stumbled and crashed to the ground, Haluk holding onto his sword to keep on both hooves. The ogre twitched once more before walking through death's door while the satyr king approached the other monarch.

"Why did you call for me, King Haluk? You seem to have the situation under control."

"Ah King Jareth, I thought you would enjoy such an easy battle. Rumor has it that your wife keeps you stuck in the study with paperwork. Why a man would settle down, I cannot fathom."

Jareth good-naturedly shook hands with the satyr before turning to look back at the mayhem around them. "Do you know why they've come this city, of all places?"

Haluk frowned. "I sent for you because I am unconvinced of their agenda. The ogres have never had a reason to war with the satyrs; occasionally, they've made a meal out of one of my kind who happened upon their den, but they've never blatantly attack our city like this. We outnumber them by an outrageous amount; this was a suicide mission. Would you like to contain one for questioning?"

"Of course. But let us not allow them to continue this battle, I want to be home in time to kiss my wife goodnight." Jareth pulled out his own sword and the two kings locked eyes before launching themselves into the fray. There were only about three ogres left and they seemed intent to keep fighting until death. While Jareth began slashing at the legs of one foe, the satyr king yelled orders at his men.

"Ready the nets! We are going to take this bloody son of a bitch to hell!" the satyrs cheered as they prepared the cannons for firing and the battle to be won. "Hold steady men, at my order." Haluk watched and waited for the signal from Jareth, who was currently running circles around the nearest fiend. Alternating between stabbing and slashing at the creature, Jareth hurled insults from the ogre's large and smelly feet. The monster was furious with injury and swung blindly to hit the man butchering his limbs. Jareth ducked and shuffled to avoid the dancing arms that were as big as two fully grown horses while luring the fiend to just the right position for Haluk to seize him. Dashing out of the way, the Goblin king gave the signal they were waiting for. "Ready men, aim and fire!"

A barrage of weighted nets hits the ogre, taking its enormous frame to the ground. It kicked and groaned in outrage as the satyrs moved to hold it down. Swiftly, Jareth drove the hilt of his sword into the ogre's head, rendering it unconscious for the time being. For a bit of insurance, he summoned a sleeping crystal and crushed it above the monster's closed eyelids. He turned to the nearing form of the satyr king and nodded in acknowledgement of their fine teamwork.

"Many thanks, King Jareth. You have not lost your combat skills to impending parenthood, that I must salute." Haluk scanned the calming city. The last two ogres had been killed while they captured the last one, and the townsfolk were working fast to demolish any remaining fires. "We shall have to send for resources from the goblin kingdom I'm afraid, as much as it wounds me to increase your menial tasks by signing forms. Even without properly evaluating the damage, I can tell it will take some time to repair this city to its former glory."

"Have no worries, King Haluk. I shall see whatever you need is here as soon as possible. But first, I must interrogate the prisoner. Is there anything I can assist you with immediately? If not, I shall return to my personal dungeons with the assailant."

"I see no reason to keep you any longer than necessary, King Jareth. I am grateful for your help and hope that you gain all of the information you are searching for. Best of luck to you and your growing family." Haluk bowed to the greater king before assuming his role as leader and directing his people.

Right as Jareth was preparing to leave, a familiar face called his attention. "King Jareth of the Labyrinth, I am surprised to see you here."

"General Maddock," Jareth faced the man in question with condescension. "You just missed the battle. I must say I'm surprised that it took you so long to catch up with these lumbering fools. What will you tell my father, I wonder?"

Instead of retaliating with a jab at Jareth's position and power, the general gave him a blank look. After a few moments, the man shook his head and responded. "May I return with you to the castle beyond the goblin city?"

Jareth was stunned by this request. The general and the goblin king had never been on the best of terms, something about their personalities calling for immediate hostility between them, so they did not come to each other for help. This was entirely out of character. "Why in heaven's name do you want to visit my castle?"

"Um… I just need to go there…" Maddock looked positively confused by his own answer. "May I please return with you?"

"I think you might be sick." Jareth squinted at the other man before giving in. "Fine, you can return with me. But only long enough to make sure you aren't going insane. My father will expect a full report from you as soon as he hears of the battle we've just had."

General Maddock nodded dumbly as Jareth summoned another crystal, this time to transport the general to his castle and ogre to the deep and sinister dungeons hidden underneath the labyrinth.

* * *

Reaching her husband's study, Sarah went straight for his desk. If there was any clue as to his abrupt departure, she assumed it would be there. Maybe there was an urgent letter regarding an attack or a shortage of resources that he had to attend to. But one glance at a tedious report on a dwarf skirmish made her quickly realize this might not be the most strategic form of research. It almost made her pity Jareth's tiresome job and consider lending a hand, but then another peek at a report on chicken bile production made her laugh at the thought. He already had an assistant and the queen had her own humdrum responsibilities.

Stumped and frustrated with her findings, Sarah collapsed on Jareth's desk chair. She sighed in relief at its wonderful cushioning and allowed herself to relax for a moment. This wasn't worth getting worked up over, Jareth had probably gone to buy another crib or trinket for the baby. He spoiled the unborn child ridiculously, ordering the seamstress to make hundreds of cozy blankets and unisex clothing at Sarah's insistence that he couldn't be sure it was a boy. He also lavished Sarah with gifts to make up for her morning sickness and foul moods. But he had always over-indulged Sarah, from the very beginning of their relationship.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for you." _

Shaking her head, Sarah eyes landed on an old mermaid and conch trinket box. It was a gift he had given her on his second visit with after the whole labyrinth ordeal.

* * *

"_Can he say trick or treat? Try saying trick or treat! Triiiiick orrrrr Treeeeeeatt." _

_Sarah frowned at the older woman who insisted Toby could request candy even though he could barely form a four-word sentence. This was the third time tonight that someone expected those three words for sweets and Sarah was getting tired of it. She would rather have gone out with a few friends to the movies, but once again she was stuck at home with the baby. She sighed as the woman finally gave up speaking gibberish and tossed a lollipop into Toby's pillowcase. _

_Karen had demanded that the two of them go trick or treating in total Halloween spirit, so Sarah was currently wearing a female pirate costume while Toby wore a cute little getup of the same idea. He was mumbling unintelligible things while chewing on his eye patch, so Sarah decided they'd bee at it long enough. They had to get home by eight o'clock anyways, because her parents had a company costume party to attend and Sarah had to hand out candy in their stead. She would gladly hand out candy rather than carry Toby for another hour, so off they went in the direction of home. They weren't very far, but Sarah was tired so she decided to take a shortcut through the park she used to play in as a child. To be more accurate, the park where she pretended to be the heroin in the red, leather-bound book she once loved. _

'_Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…'_

_Shaking her head to dispel unwanted memories, Sarah pushed Toby's stroller with determination. As she approached the small bridge in the middle of the park, she heard tiny cackles and small splash to her left. Glancing around, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Oh no, she was not going to do this again. Ignoring the odd sounds from all around, Sarah hurried out of the park and down the street. She needed to get Toby home safe and sound before even beginning to acknowledge the idea of him showing up again. But as much as she wanted to believe they were safe at home, Sarah knew that he had no qualms making impromptu visits to Toby's bedroom. _

_Leaving the stroller in the driveway, Sarah picked up Toby and rushed into the house, quickly bolting all of the locks on the door. Toby began whining and pulling at her hair as she tried to calm her breathing. There was nothing to be afraid of; the laughter was probably just a bunch of kids. Everybody was out tonight, so she should just calm down. _

"_Sarah, is that you?" Karen's voice called from the kitchen. "How did it go? Did they love your costumes?"_

_Entering the other room, Sarah placed the bag of candy on the counter and handed Toby to his mother. "It went fine." Picking up a glass of apple cider, Sarah refused to look at the calendar next to the refrigerator. Any time she happened to glance at it, her pulse went up in fear of what she might see. It had since remained a harmless collection of mythical drawings, but Sarah was paranoid it would signal another uninvited interruption from the one and only Goblin King Jareth. _

"_Are you listening to me Sarah? I said we'd be back by twelve-thirty. Try not to go crazy giving out candy, I'm not sure we enough for more than one piece per person." Karen looked at Sarah expectantly. "You never answered my question: did the neighbor's love your costume?" _

_It was sort of a competition between her stepmother and the neighbor wives to out costume each other's children, and Karen had an advantage with the youngest child on the block. Sarah found it silly, but supposed there weren't a lot of other tasks the stay-at-home mother could be excited about. Giving her best impression of a genuine smile, Sarah responded. "Of course, they thought it was adorable."_

"_I'm so glad! I wonder what we should go with next year… How about renaissance? I'll make you a pearly white gown and- oh, we're going to be late! Robert, I'll be waiting in the car!" Kissing Toby on the forehead, Karen handed him back to Sarah and patted her shoulder. "Be good! Make sure he's asleep by nine." _

_Nodding and reassuring as she shooed her stepmother out of the house, Sarah placed Toby in his highchair and gave him some snacks to munch on. He giggled and threw them around in excitement as Sarah indulged in a piece of chocolaty goodness. _

"_Sarah, your mother wanted me to remind you not to use the stove while we're out, she's afraid of house fires." Her father called from the foyer. "Love you!" She heard the door open and close once more. _

_The suddenly empty house made her uneasy. There was Toby, but he wasn't very skilled in form of talking, let alone scaring away creeping Goblin Kings. The toddler was finally starting to eat the food in front of him when the doorbell began ringing. Grabbing the bowl of candy, Sarah neared the door with caution. It was probably just her parents forgetting the keys or harmless trick or treaters. "Not mythical creatures, Sarah." She scolded herself. Steeling her nerves, Sarah swung the door open. _

"_Trick or treat!" _

_Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at a bunch of cutely dressed children, all eager for sugary snacks. "Happy Halloween." She passed out the candy and went back inside, but not before she heard the creepy laughter from earlier. Her gaze was sour with annoyance as she searched behind flowerpots and ornaments on the front porch for the source of the noise. She huffed and crossed her arms, heading back inside just as clueless as before. _

_After several hours of the doorbell ringing and being filled with apprehension, Sarah ran out of candy and the desire to be a smiling, spirited citizen. Halloween used to be her favorite holiday as a child, the one day she could be anything she wanted without anyone finding it weird. But when Karen showed up, Halloween became a competition and Sarah couldn't choose the mask she wore any more. _

_She had put Toby to sleep a tad later than she promised, but he was hyped on sugar from the little candy she gave him and took forever to settle down. Now that Sarah was peacefully by herself, she had no distractions to keep her from the consternation building in her stomach. For the life of her she couldn't understand why, but for some reason she knew he would come tonight. Whether it was because the holiday was so wicked, or the time and place was nearly identical, Sarah knew he would come. _

_Determined to do something about it, Sarah made her way to the kitchen. She had read somewhere once that fae were allergic to iron so she looked for any she could find. She grabbed a pan and an iron poker, heading for the front door. She was ready. _

_Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Nope, she'd been wrong. Sarah, now laying on the floor in the middle of the foyer took back her prediction and moaned in stupidity. She was a lunatic, a complete idiot with a pan on her head. 'God, could my life get any worse?'_

_Getting up and moving to the couch in the living room, Sarah was stopped by the doorbell. 'Trick or treaters stopped coming hours ago,' she though with dread. 'It's him.' _

_Taking a firm grip on the iron poker she collected, Sarah slowly made her way to the door. Counting to three, Sarah grasped the door handle. 'One, two… three!' _

_Sarah stared in disbelief at no one. There was nobody at the door, just a bunch of laughter coming from down the street. Stepping out onto her porch, Sarah realized she'd been ding-dong-ditched by some high school kids playing pranks to get off. "Imbeciles." Sarah grumbled, relieved that her nightmare hadn't come true. "That's it, I'm going to bed." She was closing and locking the front door when she froze. _

"_But the night is only getting started, precious." _

_Taking a deep breath, Sarah calmly turned to face her intruder. "I had a feeling you would come today." He was there, leaning against her stepmother's prized china cabinet, looking like he owned the place. A flair of irritation enveloped Sarah as she took in his form-fitting leather pants and V-necked poet shirt. He was the epitome of seduction and it made her sick that she even acknowledged it, given the circumstances. But she was also surprised because he had appeared in his original armor during his last visit, most likely to allude to their very first meeting before the labyrinth, and she was expecting that tone of attire again. _

"_Ah, but it's not the day anymore, now is it? The sky is bright with the moon and stars; I would say it's night. And you know what they say Sarah: Halloween is the time for things that go bump in the night." Jareth left the shadows to move closer, his voice taking on a mocking quality. "What is that silly thing on your head? If you were trying to repulse me with insanity, you've got a very good start- but I'm afraid you'll to work much harder than that to dissuade me." _

_Sarah turned scarlet with embarrassment, shoving the pan off of her person but raising the poker. "Stay where you are Goblin King. I have some questions for you and I demand answers."_

_Sighing as if this whole situation was utterly beneath him, Jareth crossed his arms. "If we're going to have a lengthy chat, you'll have to serve your guest some refreshments. How about some tea?" Before Sarah could protest, he had already left the foyer to heat the stove in her kitchen. _

"_Wait a second! Karen doesn't let me use the stove when she's out of the house." What Sarah didn't mention, as she slid in front of the offending kitchen appliance, was that she almost always used it anyways because she was fifteen for goodness sake- she was old enough to use the stove on her own! _

_He raised an eyebrow, giving her a look that clearly stated he knew her personal disobedience, but spun to lean against the counter instead. "I was only trying to appease your human tastes, but I suppose a little magic won't shock you into a comatose state." His hands spun to summon a crystal, which he then tossed behind him on the counter. Without blinking an eye, Jareth reached behind him to grasp a full pot of steaming tea, gesturing for Sarah to take one of Karen's china cups that had appeared as well. She gaped at how awfully at home he made himself with her family's dinnerware and pointedly refused to help him pour a cup._

"_Come on, Sarah- now you're just being petty. It's only tea, I swear I haven't poisoned it." He held out a magically full cup. _

_Sarah crossed her arms. "Why would I ever take your word for it? The last time I ate anything associated with you, I was drugged!" _

"_It's unhealthy to hold grudges, precious." Jareth brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. "See? No drugs or poison." He held the cup out to her once more. "We can stand here all day, Sarah, but until you enjoy some tea like a good hostess, I will not answer your questions and I certainly will not leave."_

_They had a staring contest for several minutes, neither backing down from an unspoken challenge. Finally Sarah, in a fit of helplessness, threw up her arms and took the blasted teacup from the smirking Goblin King. Their hands brushed for a split second, and Sarah shivered from the unintentional contact. Reigning in her focus, Sarah brought the cup to her lips and tentatively took a sip. In only seconds she swung around to the sink, spitting out the contents of her mouth as if her life depended on it. "It tastes like peaches!" _

_Jareth laughed and nodded at the steaming teen, continuing to drink out of his own cup. "Peaches are by far the most succulent and juicy fruit in either realm; my absolute favorite." _

_Sputtering at the weird feelings Jareth's voice provoked, she set the cup down and hastily changed the subject. "Alright enough, Goblin King. Why and how are you here Aboveground? I didn't wish anyone away this time or the last, so how are you here? What do you want with Toby and me? Why didn't you die after I defeated the labyrinth? Did anything happen to the labyrinth? What did-"_

_Jareth held up a single gloved hand. "My, precious; you have far too many questions for an ordinary girl." He laughed as if it were the punch line to a joke. "I will only answer one at a time, and tonight my limit is three. I'm afraid I can only stay for so long, I have other business to take care of this evening." _

"_Fine." Sarah took a deep breath. "How are you in my house, standing in my kitchen if I didn't make a wish?" _

"_Simple really: it's Samhain." Jareth spoke the words plainly, as if they explained everything. _

_Sarah stared at him for a moment, expecting some sort of clarification but receiving none. Finally, after seeing that he was perfectly content with his answer, she asked the obvious. "What's Samhain?" _

_Chuckling lightly, Jareth gave her a shrug. "I don't have time for curiosity, Sarah; find out on your own time. The Aboveground has such exquisite technology, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Last question, please and thank you." _

_His ridiculous explanations had been infuriating enough, but now he was evading her questions completely! Sarah's tempered burned at an increasing rate as her hands clenched into fists. "You have some nerve coming into my house full of riddles and peach tea, you pathetic fairy prick!" Marching forward, Sarah poked a finger into his chest. "What the fuck do you want with me?" _

_With a speed her brain couldn't process, Jareth had her pinned against the counter where he had previously been leaning. "Language and accusation do not become you, precious. I won't stand for such unlady-like behavior." He held her arms behind her in a crushing grip, the iron poker forgotten on the tile floor as Sarah watched him in fear. "As for your final question…" Jareth leaned closer, pressing the length of his body tighter against her own. "What do I want with you, Sarah? Oh, I want lots of things: I want to hate you and I want to love you. I want to tease you," he ran a hand down her torso, leaving a not entirely unpleasant tingling sensation in its wake. "I want to hurt you." The hand toying with the hem of her shirt grasped her side painfully. "But most of all I want to free you," he shoved away fro her suddenly. "and I want to rule you. But you are too young to understand these wants I have, precious. I bet my entire kingdom that someday soon you will- but not tonight." He looked up as if hearing something she could not. Turning his attention back to very scared and frazzled Sarah, he grinned. "Our time has unfortunately been cut short; allow me to leave you with a parting gift. Until next time, Sarah…" _

_The very alluring image of the Goblin King faded like dust in the wind as the sound of her parent's car pulling into the driveway reminded Sarah that she was a living being and she had to breathe. Eying the nearest clock, she realized it was already past midnight- that meant the Goblin King had stayed quite a bit longer than she'd unconsciously thought. Glancing back to where he had been standing, she saw a foreign object on the tile floor. Moving towards it slowly, as though it were a poisonous snake, Sarah recognized it as a trinket box. Picking it up gingerly, she admired the shiny texture of a mermaid's hair and a glimmering conch shell. It was a pretty gift, and Sarah had to catch herself before she felt gratitude. Filled with dreadful interest, she opened the box to find a single slip of paper. _

"'_Think of me fondly…'" rolling her eyes, she closed the box. "As if." _

_Shuddering at the adrenaline still coursing through her body, Sarah tried to compose herself. She hadn't thought her anger and curse words would incite him like that, but she was even more confused by her own reaction to it. Instead of rejecting his proximity, she let him stay there, no resistance whatsoever. Sure, she was shocked and scared, but when he came closer and touched her… she involuntarily found it welcome. Until the end of course, when he had to bruise her hip. 'What an asshole,' Sarah thought as she headed upstairs, deciding it would be best if her parents thought she was already sleeping. Halfway to her bedroom she heard Karen's voice call a shrill question. _

"_Why is my frying pan in the foyer? Sarah? Are you- WHAT IS MY CHINA DOING OUT IN THE KITCHEN!?"_

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but dinner is about to be served- will you be dining with the courtiers?"

Present Sarah jumped in her seat, startled from her reminiscing by a servant. "Yes, of course. Tell them to start without me."

The servant bowed before leaving her alone in the office once more. Chewing on her lip in concentration, Sarah resumed her search for clues regarding her husband's sudden flight. While rummaging through one stack of papers, she managed to let a few folders slip to the floor, earning an agitated groan. She was not in the mood to organize this evening. Carefully leaning down to pick up the papers, Sarah's attention was caught by one labeled 'Urgent'.

"Traffic report: Rogue Ogres." Sarah read out loud. "A pack of ogres have been spotted crossing the border between their lands and the dark elves' kingdom. Intentions: Unknown. Current location: Unknown." This was unusual and definitely worth mentioning, Sarah thought with suspicion. Why didn't Jareth bring it up to her as soon as he read it? The paper was dated to about a week ago, right after Jareth's parents visited. He had received plenty of chances to tell her about it if it was a serious issue. Could that be the reason took off earlier?

_He's going to get a word or two about this, _Sarah vowed. Standing back up, Sarah placed the papers back on the desk and made her way towards the door. She had best not keep the lords and ladies of the castle waiting, lest they begin to gossip about her whereabouts. She was rather famished, as it were, and the growl from her stomach only confirmed her destination. She only hoped the smell of whatever they served didn't make her blow chunks.

* * *

A/N: Another flashback! This chapter was so out of my hands, the characters blew whatever ideas I had away as I wrote them. That's what I love about writing; it just spills onto the page however it wants and you're just along for the ride. Coming soon some new characters will be introduced and some dark Jareth shall make an appearance. Can't wait!

**The answer to last chapter's trivia:** The running time of the Labyrinth movie is 101 minutes.

**This chapter's trivia:**

_What is the significance of the Gaelic festival known as "Samhain?"_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Just as Sarah had expected, the fae courtiers gathered in the dining hall were deep in speculation regarding her pregnancy and tardiness. The smallest of slip-ups would be discussed for days because most of the fae women in court had nothing better to do with their time. She had learned early after returning to the Underground that ignoring the petty gossip and provoking quibble was crucial.

Currently, as the queen made her way down the winding hallways of her home, the courtiers were beginning to dine without her. The absence of both their monarchs was perceived with curiosity and disapproval respectively. One of the more vocal members of the fae court was already spinning rumors with her delicate spidery fingers.

"It must be the royal heir." Several heads turned towards the melodic voice of Lady Pandora, a troublesome beauty who had lived at the Goblin Court since long before the current queen's rule. It was public knowledge that Pandora had once been Jareth's favorite consort, before Sarah's run of the labyrinth. Their romantic relations had long since ceased, but she continued to reside in his castle in hopes of once more warming his bed. "This is the third time this week that the two of them have neglected to appear during dinner and if it isn't the baby's health than it must be their marriage. His majesty has been holed up in his study quite a lot lately."

"Wouldn't that please you, Lady Pandora, to see their marriage spoiled?" Sick of hearing the gossip Pandora was spewing, a young woman by the name of Laurissa spoke up. She was Sarah's lady-in-waiting* and oldest friend Underground. For the past several weeks she had been visiting the high court to settle the terms of her recent marriage proposal and initiate her courtship. It was a relief to finally return home and she was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her queen. "You know as well as I that King Jareth and Queen Sarah are more united than ever before and the baby is in fine health. Enough of your conjecture."

Lips curling in a sneer, Lady Pandora sipped her wine. "Tell me, Lady Laurissa: how is your betrothed, General Maddock? He hasn't returned with you… I hope that he didn't rescind the proposal when he realized he would awaken to your bland face for the rest of eternity. It would be a shame, for I happen to know he is a marvelous lover."

Stung by the insult, Laurissa bit her lip. Her parents arranged her engagement to General Maddock and she knew nothing more about him than the small impression she received from their first meeting last week. Her father, caring not for her feelings about the matter, was handling the negotiations of her dowry and settlement. Arranged marriages were very common in fae culture because it was rare for them to truly fall in love. When they did, it was all consuming and often dangerous in intensity. Laurissa wasn't deluded, she knew that it was unlikely for her to find the passionate and adoring relationship her king and queen shared, but she was a hopeless romantic and marrying a war general was not exactly on her list of to dos. It still hurt to know that the man she would spend her life with had fallen prey to Pandora's sinful charms. She was hardly surprised though, not many could resist her. Thankfully, an older and wiser member of the court saved her from responding to the catty woman.

Lord Nicolai was one of Jareth and Sarah's true confidents and a father figure to the couple. He and his wife, Lady Adele, had several children well into their adult years, so they provided Sarah with any help she needed during the hardships of pregnancy. Nicolai was fond of Sarah's lady and sick of hearing Pandora's blithering.

"General Maddock is a very busy man; I'm sure he will be visiting Goblin court shortly to commence his courtship with Lady Laurissa. Why don't you sample your soup, Lady Pandora? The broth is simply exquisite." He winked at Laurissa who smiled in gratitude. The dinner conversation dwindled until the doors to the dining hall belatedly opened and the presence of their queen was announced.

"Lady Sarah, Queen of the Goblins and Champion of the Labyrinth."

The entire court rose to their feet and bowed respectfully to the queen, waiting to be seated again until she was. Jareth's golden chair sat vacant at the head of the table, while Sarah and the current guests sat at the end. Altogether there were about fifteen courtiers present, but the seating arrangement and the length of the table changed according to attendance. Only the monarchs' chairs remained constant.

"Your majesty, we are pleased you have made an appearance. How are you feeling today?" Lord Nicolai asked as he poured her a glass of water.

"Wonderful, Lord Nicolai, thank you. How is your wife? I heard that she was visiting her brother- is he unwell?" Sarah questioned as she cut into the chicken on her plate. Chicken was a commodity of the goblin kingdom.

"I'm afraid so, though we are unsure of the cause. My wife is optimistic that he will soon recover from whatever sickness ails him. I may be forced to join her if the situation worsens."

"Of course. Jareth and I value your friendship and support whatever you must do." Sarah turned to her lady with a smile. "Do not think I have forgotten you, Laurissa. I have missed you dreadfully! I have no one else to aid in my mischief while Jareth is away!"

Laurissa grinned and grasped Sarah's hand. "I missed as well! We have much to discuss." Both women shared a knowing smile and laughed in gay reunion.

"Let us do that away from inquisitive ears," Sarah looked pointedly at Pandora. "I want to know every detail about your suitor." Squeezing Laurissa's hand, she focused back on her meal. The dinner continued smoothly with pleasant conversation and story telling until desert. Just as Sarah began to enjoy her peach cobbler, Lady Pandora spoke up.

"Where, may I ask, does the Goblin King find himself this evening?"

Taking another bite of cobbler, Sarah considered the other woman. "He's out on business, Lady Pandora, due to be back by tomorrow I'm sure."

Pandora raised an eyebrow. "He didn't tell you the whereabouts of this 'business'?"

"The king has many responsibilities that do not require my immediate knowledge. My job as his wife is not to babysit him- he will go where duty calls." Sarah said, pushing the rest of her desert away. She was losing her appetite.

A slow smirk spread across Pandora's face. "I apologize for the interrogation, my lady. It is your business and yours alone who King Jareth visits when called. I wonder if next it will be someone in this court…"

Sarah stood, the rest of the court rising with her. "I must retire now. I bid you all goodnight." Throwing a glare at the chuckling fae temptress, Sarah exited the room with her lady right behind her.

"Pandora is a cold hearted bitch, if we're lucky she'll get food poisoning."

"What are the chances of that?" Sarah asked, giving her friend a frustrated look. "I'm the only mortal in this castle, if anyone gets sick it's me."

Frowning in agreement, Laurissa ran her hands through her long golden hair. "I have been gone so I have not seen for myself: is everything alright between you and Jareth?"

"Yes but…" Sarah glanced around the bustling corridor and lowered her voice. "I'm worried he's keeping important military information from me. I can only fathom what pathetic male reason he has for it." As soon as they reached the royal wing, Sarah pushed open the large door to the king's chambers and headed towards the armoire to grab a nightgown. The queen had her own separate chambers, but Sarah only used them when she was mad at the king. All of her things were in his rooms anyways. "But enough about me; tell me all about your time at the high court. Who is the _real_ General Maddock? I'm afraid I've only met him in passing."

Laurissa put her head in her hands as Sarah moved behind the folding screen to change. "Oh Sarah, I'm so conflicted about the whole thing. He's handsome and obviously intelligent enough to receive his important position but… I'm afraid that he's too intense and audacious for me. What if he's amiable until we get married and then turns into a monster? Fae don't separate like the mortals Aboveground, I'll be tied to him for life!"

Now dressed for bed, Sarah came over and put her arms around her friend. "It will be fine, I promise. If he ends up an abominable ogre, Jareth and I will intervene. But trust me when I say there's probably a kind heart wanting for companionship underneath that warrior exterior."

Hugging her friend back, Laurissa spoke in a mocking tone. "Oh I know he has no lack of willing companionship should he want it: he's a 'marvelous lover'." Pulling back, Sarah looked at her friend in shock. Waving away Sarah's expression, Laurissa laughed. "No, I have not had intimate relations wit him- you know me better than that! Pandora was sure to mention her history with my intended."

Scoffing, Sarah moved to sit at her vanity. She began to pull pins out of her hair and Laurissa quickly went to assist her. "That makes two of us. Is there anyone she hasn't entertained?"

Laurissa smirked as she began to braid Sarah's hair. "I would say she hasn't slept with any women, but at your coronation she was so intoxicated she could hardly tell the difference between the king and the chambermaid." Sarah giggled as Laurissa bit her index finger in fake contemplation. "She couldn't have visited Lord Nicolai's chambers, his wife would have his head."

"You're so bad!" Finished getting ready for bed, Sarah turned around to face her lady. "I am very glad you're back, Laurissa. Don't fret about Maddock: when he courts you he will see how magnificent you truly are and treat you like a princess. Fate works in mysterious ways."

Smiling, Laurissa gave Sarah another quick hug. "Thank you, Sarah. Sleep well." Glancing down at Sarah's stomach she took on a baby voice. "You too, little one! Don't keep your mommy up!" She waved as she left the room.

Now that she was alone again, Sarah had nothing to distract her from the troubled thoughts soaring through her head. She had hoped that Jareth would be back by now; she had difficulty sleeping when he was away. It was similar to training your brain to sleep with music on and then taking the routine away: ordinary rest was no longer a breeze. She couldn't help but think back to a time long since past when the mere thought of her spouse would irritate her to the point of unhealthy wakefulness…

* * *

_This was the fourth time he decided to grace her with his presence. He had visited one other time after their disturbing confrontation on Halloween and had dropped off another token to show for it. She had been unable to sleep soundly for months because every time she closed her eyes she saw his mismatched pair followed by the message tied to his last present. First thrown in the garbage and then rescued by Karen, a brilliant gold picture frame holding two pressed flowers now sat on the mantel above the fireplace. To ordinary eyes it seemed an innocent gift, but Sarah knew better than to trust anything the Goblin King gave her. The day after she received the blasted thing she had hit the library to look for the message behind his present; nothing he did was unintentional. It didn't take long for her suspicions to be confirmed._

_The red begonia and pink carnation with entwining stems were perfectly clear. "Beware… I'll never forget you." As soon as she returned home the pretty frame hit the trashcan. _

_Also resolved to unearth the pattern to Jareth's uninvited house calls, Sarah had been reading up on the fae with an intensity she hadn't felt even as a child entranced by the idea of magical beings. Most of her research was biased and the sources were unreliable but she figured if enough blogs and guides to the "parallel world" said the same thing it had to be at least moderately accurate. Her only constant clue was his timing. Jareth only appeared after midnight, if not exactly on the grandfather clock's first strike. Up until tonight, her parents had been occupied at some dinner party, pleasing this person and that. The fact that they were sleeping in the room next door while she stared at the origin of her inner turmoil was quite unsettling._

"_I grow more impressed at my ability to render you speechless, Sarah mine." A lazy smirk dabbled at the edge of his lips, his posture a statue of confidence and satisfaction. He was once again dressed in a poet's shirt and ridiculously tight pants that Sarah was relieved men from her world didn't fashion. As vile as it was, she couldn't help thinking that no one in either realm would be able to wear it as sinfully as he did. Shaking her hands in an attempt to symbolically dislodge the nasty thoughts, Sarah refocused on her villain only to find he had moved exponentially closer during her moment of weakness. _

"_Care to share the… delectable thoughts running through that pretty little head of yours?" His expression clearly read that he knew exactly what those thoughts were and his amusement towards the situation. _

_Deciding to knock him down a few pegs, Sarah pointedly stared down at his pants. "I was only pondering what the foolish constriction of your pants must imply about your character. To me it would seem you are rather insecure about the size of certain… Ahem, assets that you feel the need to brandish them about so unnecessarily. I mean a real man would leave a little to the imagination." _

_The look on Jareth's face was downright comical. Her response was definitely not what he had been expecting, and Sarah couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her lips at the crass explanation. Who knew outwitting the Goblin King could be such fun?_

_It took a few moments for Jareth to wrap his head around the surprising verbal assault on his ego before he too began to chuckle. Since Sarah was distracted, Jareth took the opportunity to reinstate an earlier lesson on playing with the fae. His hands smoothly wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him with a force that knocked the air out of her lungs. It was as if he were made of stone, and Sarah reckoned that made sense because his heart was likely just as cold. _

_Immediately Sarah's enjoyment fled and she began to struggle against his iron grip. "Let me go."_

"_Let's not lose the playful atmosphere yet, I rather like the brazen side of Sarah." His lips pressed together in a firm line. "If you keep wrestling precious, I'm going to disprove your theory about my tight pants because I can assure you it has nothing to do with insecurity and everything to do with confidence." His smug façade returned as he leaned down to whisper into her ear, his breath on her neck freezing her movement. "Care to find out?" _

_Feeling brave for the second time that night, Sarah tried to gain control of the situation. She was sick of being at his mercy every time he intruded, this was her house god damn it! _

_Deliberately running her hands up Jareth's chest, Sarah gently took his face in her hands. The goal was to tease Jareth and escape while he was distracted, to where she wasn't entirely certain, but that plan was already changing. Their faces were inches apart and Sarah had to hold back the surge of odd emotions she felt when their eyes locked. He was watching her carefully for the next move, but his expression was no longer intimidating. Instead, he seemed in limbo and it gave Sarah an odd sense of contentment that she could inspire such interest from him. _

_His gaze had moved down to her lips and Sarah couldn't help but find she was imitating the action. She was completely losing track of her original intention to some greater force of nature and misplacing what decency she had to feel guilty about it. A tiny voice in the back of her mind was steadfast in the belief that he was the villain and this wasn't how heroines were supposed to treat their sworn enemies, but an even stronger voice whispered that they were just a man and a woman in this moment. _

_Giving in to the desire she hadn't allowed herself to acknowledge until now, Sarah leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against Jareth's. He didn't move an inch, afraid to ruin this divine moment and scare Sarah's guard back up. This was the most progress he had made with her since his unannounced visits began and he was elated. He didn't think he was getting through to her until this moment. And it was still so early! _

_Jareth's excitement was soon interrupted by a pull on one of his ties to the Underground, alerting him to a person, place, or goblin that required his assistance. Though he loathed leaving Sarah's finally welcome arms, he was duty bound to take care of his kingdom and its citizens. =_

_When Jareth pulled his mouth from hers, Sarah couldn't help the sudden feeling of disappointment. Did he not like kissing her? Did he think she was gross and a terrible kisser? It wasn't like she was trying to make out with him or anything; she wasn't really sure what to call that wimpy thing she just did. _

_As soon as she listened to her own thoughts, Sarah gasped and jerked away from the goblin king. She couldn't believe what she had just done and the blasphemous things she had been thinking! Why would she ever care about what Jareth thought of her kissing abilities, she shouldn't have done that in the first place! This was insane!_

_Watching Sarah's internal struggle, Jareth gave a soft smile. She would probably argue with herself about this night until his next visit where he would undoubtedly be accused of casting a spell on her or something equally ridiculous. Sarah wouldn't understand the pull she felt towards him because she was mortal and the whole idea hardly made sense to him either. The fae only truly fell in love once with the being they were meant to spend their immortal lifetimes with, someone that fate deemed worthy of them. Not all fae found their soul mates because many had given up believing in the idea and refused to look. But Jareth knew the moment he met Sarah that she was special and his faith in her role in his life increased as she ran his labyrinth. It proved to him and all his subjects that she was beyond deserving to rule beside him, and one day she would. That was why she couldn't fight his affection forever. Today only proved the reality of his thoughts. _

_When Sarah's attention finally returned to the fae royalty before her, she balked. "I… I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen." _

_For once Jareth didn't give a nasty smirk or mock her behavior. Instead he gave a genuine smile and nodded his head before fading in front of her very eyes._

_Standing alone in her room, Sarah felt extremely disoriented. Everything that had happened was so vastly different from their other interactions, so much more… real. She was making herself nauseas from a lack of sleep and the myriad of thoughts causing traffic jam in her head. Pinching herself to make sure this wasn't some convoluted soap opera her subconscious had created, Sarah turned and approached her bed. She was about to pull back the covers when she noticed a small red box on her nightstand she didn't recognize. _

_Instead of feeling the dread that always followed the sight of one of Jareth's gifts, Sarah was strangely serene. Opening the small container, she found a silver bracelet with three tiny charms dangling from its chain. She instantly identified the miniscule figures of Ludo, Sir Didymus sitting on top of Ambrosius, and Hoggle._

_A drop of something wet hit her wrist and Sarah realized she was crying. She hadn't spoken to her friends since the night she ran the labyrinth. They had said to call whenever she needed them, but she had forced herself to forget them along with Jareth after deciding the whole journey hadn't been real. Now she felt their absence like a stab to the heart and Jareth's kindness like a healing bandage. Why was he being so nice to her? _

_There wasn't a note in the box with a warning or threat this time, and Sarah found her feelings towards the big bad Goblin King thaw just a little bit. For the first night in a very long time, Sarah slept free of stress and perfectly content._

* * *

The memory had Sarah on her feet in front of a large dresser, digging around for the tiny red box that held the charm bracelet. She hadn't worn it in such a long time, caught up in life at court. Letting out a shout of triumph, the Goblin Queen pulled out the container and gently grasped the silver bracelet.

It was as shiny and pristine as the day she had received it, not a speck of tarnish on it. The charms were perfect replicas of the friends she had once again cast aside. She couldn't excuse it this time. After the marriage, Sarah had gotten swept into court politics and her recent reunion with the trio didn't occur again for long periods of time. Then she got pregnant and Jareth refused to let her go anywhere outside of the castle without him, and she hadn't even remembered to invite her friends to the announcement party. God, she felt awful. They must hate her.

Full of guilt and sadness, Sarah wiped her eyes and slid the charm bracelet on. Tomorrow she would go to them and beg for their forgiveness. She prayed that they could find a way to forgive her, not that she deserved it. She really wished Jareth were here to comfort and reassure her, but she still had no idea where he was. Tears of frustration leaked down her face, her hormones going haywire and making her super emotional. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep full of angry dwarves, sad fox terriers, and depressing orange beasts.

* * *

Many floors below the plush carpets and crystal chandeliers where the Goblin Queen was sleeping fitfully, lay a set of unnerving wooden doors. It was not the appearance of the doors that made a snake of fear crawl across one's spine, but the aura of things worse than death that made it chilling. The labyrinth was known to be dangerous, but very few had ever experienced the wrath of the fae who ruled over its expanse. Beneath the intimidating and ever changing walls of the labyrinth was a multitude of dungeons that had been rumored but never seen. Of course, no one imprisoned there lived to tell the tale for the determination in the Goblin King's blood was immutable.

Currently Jareth was located near these particular doors, trying unsuccessfully to send General Maddock elsewhere. He hadn't a clue what was going on with the general; the man's actions were so bizarrely out of character that it was almost comical. When they had first returned to the castle beyond the goblin city, the general had started laughing and hugging the king in gratitude, which put Jareth under the impression the man was drunk, but his breath smelled of ghastly things that weren't alcohol. Maddock had shadowed his footsteps all the way down to the dungeon doors, and then spent the last twenty minutes refusing to go to one of the guest rooms. Jareth was seconds from slamming the idiot's skull against the wall, but if the general were truly sick, which seemed like the most plausible explanation, he wouldn't be so cruel. He'd much rather beat the shit out of the nuisance when he was sane and fully aware of what was happening.

"Maddock, you are an absolute wreck this evening and trust me when I say that if this is some sort of prank, my father will be looking for a new war general. I will not ask you to leave again. You should be impressed with the patience I have displayed thus far because it is truly a miracle."

The general simply looked around smiling as if the goblin king hadn't said anything and Jareth was just about strangle the man in frustration when a canorous voice called from down the hallway.

"Your majesty, I missed your… potent presence at dinner this evening."

Jareth grimaced as Lady Pandora finished crossing the distance between them. The provoking fae woman refused to relinquish the memories of the relationship they once shared before he met Sarah and it gave him a migraine. He couldn't deny that Pandora was heavenly on the eyes, but she dimmed in comparison to the mortal he married and he could not summon lust for her even if he tried. His attraction to her was a thing of the past.

"Lady Pandora, it is a delight to see you in such good health. Are you in acquaintance with my father's warlord, General Maddock?" he wanted to roll his eyes at the wink Pandora sent towards the other man. She was a wolf, constantly on the prowl.

"Indeed I am. We have spent lots of pleasurable time together, haven't we General?" Pandora raised an eyebrow at the confusion on Maddock's face, giving Jareth a brilliant idea.

"Well it appears as though it has been quite a while since then and it would please me greatly if you two reacquainted; Lady Pandora, would you be a dear and escort the General to the guest chambers? He is somewhat discombobulated due to our means of travel, but I have the utmost faith in your ability to bring a man to his bed." He smiled in satisfaction at the insulted expression on Pandora's face before dismissing the two and entering his dungeons. There were no guards stationed directly at the doors, but rather down the hall a ways because Jareth was completely confident that nothing put in his cells could escape.

Pandora turned to look at the distracted man beside her. This was certainly not the mighty fae she remembered from their last rendezvous. Sure, it had been many years since then, but the General she knew would have pounced on her as soon as she made an entrance. His list of sexual partners could almost rival her own and she never hesitated to visit him when he was at Goblin Court, but tonight she had been after Jareth. She sighed in frustration; the blasted Goblin King had managed to avoid her company once again. General Maddock was a magnificent lover but Jareth was exceptional, and for that reason she refused to give up until she was his mistress just like she was before the pathetic mortal had shown up. The thought of that childish bitch made her blood boil.

The seductive fae woman was brought back to the situation at hand by the chuckle to her left. He was staring at a torch on the wall and shaking his head, causing Pandora to huff in disgust. This wasn't General Maddock at all. Maybe he lost his mind when Jareth transported them here. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the man if he wasn't going to chase after her like last time. Laurissa could have the flub.

It was then an evil plot began to spin in Pandora's head. Wouldn't it be absolutely terrible if Laurissa's sporting intended were found warming her bed? The poor thing would die of humiliation. Laughing out loud, Pandora marched towards the General with determination. "I've missed you Maddock, very few can live up to your stamina. How about we head back to my rooms and have a little fun?"

Maddock grinned at her and nodded before heading the opposite direction towards the dungeon doors. Quickly catching up, Pandora spun him back in the right direction. As they made their way through the castle's winding hallways and many rooms, Pandora couldn't keep the silly smile off her face after passing Lady Laurissa's chamber. What a surprise the stupid girl was in for.

* * *

A/N: Was that flashback crazy or what? I hope you enjoy how Jareth and Sarah's relationship progresses through their reflections, I love to write them. Also, we got to meet some new characters that shall make regular appearances. We still haven't met Brandt, Jareth's royal advisor or heard from the dark elves in a while, so stay tuned! More drama and excitement is on the way!

*A lady-in-waiting is a female personal assistant attending on a queen, princess, or noblewoman.

**The answer to last chapter's trivia:** "Samhain" is a Gaelic festival celebrated on October 31 and November 1 to mark the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter.

**This chapter's trivia: **

_In the movie "Labyrinth," who is the voice of the character Hoggle?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, the Goblin King ascended the stairs that led out of the dungeons. An hour had passed since he had escaped the presence of General Maddock and Lady Pandora, the ogre being less inclined to speak than Jareth had anticipated. He was exhausted and especially impatient to return to his queen, so after waiting a few minutes for the ogre to answer his questions willingly, he had resorted to more barbaric means of reaching his goal.

Thirty something exercising minutes later, the ogre finally confessed that several weeks ago the recently revitalized council of The Eleven dark elves had summoned their unofficial leader for a meeting. Upon returning, the commanding ogre corralled a group of the largest brethren living in their pack and guided them towards satyr territory. They were ordered to attack the peaceful satyr village or be outcast, but none of them minded ripping apart a few pesky satyrs. Hell, they could make a delicious satyr stew! But the satyrs were far more prepared for an onslaught than they were made aware and all but the ogre Jareth was interrogating had died in battle.

Jareth was entirely convinced that The Eleven had intended for the ogres to be slaughtered on their mission as a message of some sort, though he knew not what. The king of the dark elves had yet to formally introduce himself, and had not made any sudden movements since attaining the throne, but that didn't lessen the pit of dread forming in the Goblin King's stomach. He knew very little about this rival monarch and the dark elves had a history of living up to their unfavorable title. If the elf king intended to disrupt the harmony in which his kingdom currently functioned, this was only the beginning. But he needn't get so worked up yet. For all he knew, the dark elves altercation only involved the satyrs and now it would be over.

Shaking his head, Jareth walked through the large and intimidating doors to his dungeons; he had been ruling for too long to make such an amateur assumption. The ogre attack would not be the end of whatever plans the elves had set into motion. The new king was trying to announce his reign over the surrounding territories, and even if he were to be momentarily satisfied, the ogres posed a problem. As soon as they received word of their slaughtered kin, a new batch would be sent in revenge. War was a circle of action and reaction that only resulted in mass tragedy, and Jareth could only hope that it wouldn't come to that. He was too close to being a father for this kind of stress.

At least his dungeons remained relatively empty once more. After finishing with the ogre, he had sent it back to its homeland with a flick of the wrist and a crystal ball. He had a few permanent residents living far below the castle, sentenced to suffer the rest of their extended lifetimes paying for their various crimes. Jareth only visited them when he was enraged beyond reason, and those few visits caused enough terror in its occupants to fill several cells. Most of the minor criminals were held in the dungeons of the high court because the Goblin King's dungeons were far more severe and inescapable. The main entrance that Jareth had exited may not be locked with a key, but impervious magic coated the door on both sides to keep prisoners in and citizens out. The door only responded to a few magical auras, opening immediately at Jareth's presence.

Ignoring the bows from varied servants still up and about this time of night, the Goblin King swiftly made his way through the circuitous halls he had grown up in, missing his bed and the woman sleeping in it. It had been an excruciatingly long day, and he needed reassurance that his wife and unborn child were well. A lot could happen in a day, as he had just experienced for the millionth time.

The guards stationed outside the royal wing bowed as he passed by, continuing down the hall a ways before reaching the doors to his personal chambers. These doors were the complete opposite of the ones to his dungeons: instead of bleak and foreboding, they were a polished white that produced a sense of comfort in Jareth every time he returned to the room.

Immediately upon entering, Jareth's eyes searched for the silhouette of Sarah buried underneath the covers of their bed. It was an excessively large room, with lots of furniture scattered about to compliment its size. The bed was located off to the right side of the room, raised up on platform and boxed off in what was almost another room entirely. A massive canopy masked the image of Sarah he longed to see, and Jareth quickly removed his shirt and boots before approaching his sleeping wife.

Lifting up the deep purple duvet, Jareth slipped under the covers and admired the woman he grew to love more every day. She was unbelievably pretty, her beauty matching that of any fae woman. Her skin was as pale as snow and if her eyes were open they would be a stunning green color so rarely owned by anyone. Her brow had furrowed when he removed the sheets from her clutches to enter the bed and he reached out to caress her cheek, causing her eyes to lightly flutter. She mumbled when he pulled her close, snuggling to rest her head beneath his chin.

"I'm mad at you… stupid fairy…"

Jareth lips turned up at the head buried in his chest as he tightened his arms around her. "Sleep, precious." He whispered, placing a light kiss on the crown of her head before relaxing and allowing sleep to grasp him.

* * *

To say Jareth was irked was an understatement. He was at this point extremely chaffed as he sat cross-legged on his massive bed watching a very stubborn Sarah flit around the room rearranging various and sundry objects while ignoring him entirely. She had been perfectly content to embrace him all night long, but as soon as she woke up she had glared at him and retreated to the bathroom to soak and avoid him. Obviously he had upset her but he was having a hard time interpreting what precisely he was guilty of aside from leaving without notice. Apparently that was a greater offense than he was aware of at the time of action.

Giving an annoyed frown, Jareth tilted his head to the side in a posture reminiscent of his owl form. "Sarah, precious, I know it was wrong to leave so suddenly without a word of my whereabouts, and I understand you were worried, but truly I believe your behavior on the matter is not deserved."

Receiving only a scoff and angry mutter in response, Jareth rubbed his temples. "Your cold silence is the last thing I want so early in the morning dearest, please speak to me." When Sarah didn't turn to face him, Jareth sighed and stood up to approach her. Slipping his arms around her growing waistline, the Goblin King placed butterfly kisses along the open shoulder of her gown. "Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I so upset? You tell me Jareth!" Sarah squirmed and spun around in Jareth's arms to scowl up at him. "Tell me how you would feel if I disappeared all of the sudden, leaving you to a court dinner with my ex-lover before finding out that I knew a bunch of important information regarding the safety of our kingdom and had no intention of sharing it with you? Don't you dare say you'd be fine with that because we both know you'd throw a fit!"

The two monarchs glowered at each other, but Jareth mused that a shouting Sarah was better than a silent Sarah. At least he knew what had bothered her so. He had kept that information secret for a reason but he should have known better than to assume Sarah wouldn't go looking through his office for answers. This wasn't the first time after all, that he had _accidently_ _forgotten_ to tell her something…

Pursing his lips in agitation, Jareth ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly without explanation, and I will have another word with Pandora, but I will not apologize for doing what I think is in the best interest of my wife and my unborn child. I-"

Sarah placed her hands on her hips and gaped at him. "How is being unaware of the looming threat of a rogue pack of ogres in my best interest? What if that pack of ogres trespassed onto the Goblin territory while you were off in heaven knows where and we weren't ready for it because you kept it to yourself? Would you feel so justified then?"

"The guards were perfectly aware of the potential invaders. Besides they were not headed in our direction. I didn't want you to worry about it in your fragile state."

"I'm pregnant, Jareth, not paralyzed. That excuse isn't plausible, I'm still mad at you." Sarah fussed as she moved to the vanity and began brushing her already untangled hair. "Where did you go anyways?"

Containing the smile that begged to spread across his face at Sarah's stubborn upset, Jareth followed and stood behind her in the mirror. "I was missing the company of my wife dreadfully and on the way to find her," he spoke dramatically. "When I received an urgent summons from King Haluk of the Satyrs. They were under the attack of the ogres you no doubt read the report on." He gave a cheeky grin as a hairbrush went flying past his head. "I was surprised that Haluk would seek my presence during a battle they were winning, so I indulged his call with the intention of seeking information regarding the ogres' motives. I helped them finish the battle and took an ogre prisoner for questioning. No reason to dwell on it, precious."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What if you had been injured during battle and I had no idea where you were?" Standing up and turning to face her husband, Sarah reached for his hand and pulled him towards her. Slipping her arms around his neck, she gave him a pleading look. "I know that you think you're invincible Jareth, but even you can get hurt. Fae have exceedingly long lifetimes and are immune to almost everything that would kill me, but you can still die." Jareth winced at the thought and pressed his mortal wife closer. "I love you Jareth, more than I can express, and losing you would destroy me. Please don't make decisions of gravity without at least leaving a note. And keep me informed about what's happening outside of these walls, I'm the Goblin Queen, Jareth, not a trophy wife."

Smiling and nodding, Jareth pressed his lips gently against Sarah's. "I cannot promise I won't make decisions that will upset you in the future, precious, but I will at least try to warn you. You must understand I will do every thing in my power to ensure your constant health and happiness, even if it makes you hate me for it."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah played with the ends of his hair. "Did you learn anything from the ogre?" When Jareth seemed reluctant, Sarah tugged on his hair earning a yelp and glare. "Don't hold out on me."

Trapping Sarah's hands in his, Jareth placed kisses on the inside of her wrists. "The Eleven dark elves summoned the pack leader and convinced him to take a group of his kin to attack Haluk's village." He frowned in contemplation. "I think it was a suicide mission. The new king of the dark elves is making his ascension to the throne a public threat. I'm afraid we'll see the result of his schemes again soon."

"Do you think he will come to our kingdom and formally introduce himself?"

Jareth shook his head. "I have a feeling that our first meeting will also be our last."

Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Realizing he had just spoken his thoughts aloud, Jareth gave a smile and captured Sarah's lips once more to distract her. "Are you still mad, precious?"

Smirking, Sarah gave Jareth another peck on the lips. "I suppose not, but if you act like an arrogant ass another time this month, I'll divorce you."

Growling, Jareth began tickling Sarah's side. "Divorce isn't even a thought in this realm, my dear, I'm afraid you are stuck with this handsome fae lord for all of eternity."

Sarah giggled as she tried to escape Jareth's roaming hands. "Handsome? Who said you're handsome? Certainly not me, I'm over the 80s rock star look. I'll just run up to the Aboveground and find myself a milquetoast businessman who will cater to my every whim and ask my permission before going to the grocery store." Jareth's eyes darkened as Sarah dashed away from him with a silly smirk. "We'll live in a cute suburban home with a white fence and drink red whine as we play Sudoku. How does that sound?"

In a flash Sarah found herself lying across her bed with Jareth towering over her, a deadly look in his eyes. "I would kill you before allowing anyone else to have you. You are_ mine." _Sarah's eyes widened but she didn't get the chance to respond as Jareth's lips forcefully tackled her own, his hands moving to pin her wrists above her head. Although he was being a bit rough with his kisses and movements, the Goblin Queen was far from afraid of her Goblin King. He tended to get a little frantic whenever Sarah teased him in this way, the mere thought of being separated permanently, especially by another male, caused him to become frantic and possessive. He was obsessive, always had been after her run of the labyrinth, but the pregnancy only added fuel to the fire. But Sarah didn't mind a wink because she thrilled at the dominance Jareth displayed in the bedroom. She was positively convinced that no man Aboveground could have satisfied the side of her libido that craved such a powerful and domineering partner.

Any further reflections were whisked away in the spirit of their kiss, tongues entwining with a fervor Jareth had been holding back as of late. He hadn't allowed himself to release his pent up frustrations during sex for fear of hurting Sarah in her condition. Their love making before the pregnancy was anything but gentle, whereas now he was more cautious with his physical affection. But in this moment he was carefree and wild with an intense need to remind his wife just whom she belonged to. He knew that she was only teasing him, but the mere idea of living without Sarah had Jareth furious and irrational. He understood her earlier sentiment completely because she was his greatest strength as well as his biggest weakness, and he would never let her go.

"Jareth," Sarah gasped as his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck he always abused. "We have to… go… breakfast!"

"Hush." Jareth silenced, worrying her earlobe with his teeth. "I have not been allowed the pleasure of my wife's embrace for several days," he tugged the dress down Sarah's shoulders, dropping open-mouthed kisses in its wake. "And she seems to have forgotten her place in the meantime. Breakfast is not nearly as important as…" Sarah yanked at his pants impatiently, earning a raised eyebrow and a smirk as Jareth aided in her plight. "Securing the Goblin Queen's loyalty to her king."

"Oh shut up and f-" the heated couple were interrupted by a frantic knocking on the bedroom door.

"Sarah? Are you i-in there? I know I'm not s-supposed to b-be here before summoned b-but…"

Sarah gave Jareth a worried look while sitting up. "Laurissa; She sounds like she's been crying."

"Sarah, I-I need you."

Although this was a highly inopportune moment to be called upon, Jareth reluctantly kissed Sarah's forehead and moved off of her half-naked form. Laurissa was Sarah's closest friend and Jareth was grateful for her presence in their lives. If the girl were in trouble, he would not hesitate to help.

Sarah hurriedly righted her disheveled appearance and dashed to the door. Laurissa stood on the other side with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Sarah quickly ushered her into the room and guided her to the window seat at the far wall. "I-I'm s-sorry for intruding, your majesty." Laurissa hiccupped bowing her head repeatedly at the Goblin King who was hastily clothing himself with a fresh shirt before leaning against the tall armoire. "I j-just didn't want to be a-alone."

Jareth waved his hand dismissively. "Laurissa, we have been acquaintances far longer than Sarah has been Queen, there is no need for propriety at a time such as this. What has happened?"

Giving Sarah a pleading look, Laurissa sniffled. "It's embarrassing…"

Taking the hint, Sarah turned to Jareth and gave a beseeching look. "Jareth, beloved, why don't head down to breakfast and catch up with Lord Nicolai and the other courtiers, we'll be down in a little while."

Brows furrowing, Jareth opened his mouth to protest before Laurissa gave the most pitiful cough and Sarah mouthed to get out. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Jareth mumbled about the complexity of women and headed towards the door. "I just remembered that I need to give General Maddock-" the fae women gave an exceptionally depressing sob at the name earning a concerned look from both monarchs. "An important letter, and I must do so quickly, so please excuse me ladies." After sharing another troubled glance with his wife, Jareth left the royal chambers.

Grabbing a handkerchief off the vanity, Sarah began dabbing at the other woman's face. "Laurissa, what happened? What has caused you to become so distressed?"

Blowing her nose loudly into the handkerchief, Laurissa met the worried eyes of her best friend. "General Maddock."

* * *

Several hours earlier found the general in question laying in the ever-occupied bed of the Lady Pandora. He could not for the life of him recall how he had gotten there or what he had been doing before then, all he knew was that he wasn't supposed to be in the castle beyond the Goblin City. The last thing he could remember was being sent out to track the pack of ogres on the High King's order after finishing up with the settlement of his pending courtship to some fae lady, and at some point along the way one of his men had gotten sick. When the young lad hadn't returned after being sent to a nearby stream to clean up, Maddock had gone to check on him. When he reached the clearing he found the fae lying haphazardly on the ground and after that everything went black. He had woken up from what could only be described as a deep sleep halfway through Pandora's removal of his clothing last night, and he had immediately shoved her off to try and figure out the mystery of his arriving here. After calming himself down, Pandora had eased him back into their earlier activities, relieved that he seemed to be his usual self once more. But now as he stared at the ceiling of her room, he couldn't keep from pondering his strange bout of amnesia.

"Mmm, I've missed your stamina, Maddock. Very few can compare…" the voice of his companion purred, leaning towards him to run her hands down his tone chest. "How about another round?"

Eyes narrowed and pensive, Maddock almost rejected the offer before stopping himself: he was General Maddock, the biggest womanizer in the Underground since the Goblin King tied the knot, he should be all over the hot piece of ass next to him. He could contemplate his journey and its effects later, right now he needed to live up to his reputation. Giving the woman a sly smile, the General rolled on top of Pandora and allowed himself to forget his worries for a little while more.

Finished enjoying himself in a repeat of last night's events, Maddock decided it was time to get some answers from the only person who could possibly have them: Jareth. He hated to turn to the bloody git for any reason, but he supposed he had no other choice. Pandora had said he was with Jareth near the dungeons last night, acting like a drunken fool, when she found them, so the Goblin King had to know what had happened during the gaping hole of time in his memory.

Cleaning himself up in the washroom and throwing on his old clothes from the night before, the General bid his lover farewell and left the room. Not watching where he was going, too focused on his thoughts, Maddock collided head on with another body. Grimacing in annoyance, he glared down at the young fae woman on the floor before him. Realizing she was rather pretty, he decided to be a gentleman and offer a hand. "You should watch where you're going." He pointed out, a small frown on his face. The girl had long golden hair and pleasant features, her state of dress indicating she was rather well stationed at this court. He liked privileged girls. Something in the back of his mind told him he knew her, but he ran into hundreds of innocent young maidens, one could hardly expect him to remember something as common as a name.

"General Maddock!" the woman blushed in surprise. "I apologize, I'm not usually so clumsy. What are you doing here so soon?"

The General stared at her in confusion, not at all sure what she meant by that. Was he expected here at some later date? She seemed to know him, though he could not name her. Disregarding the confusion, Maddock looked the woman up and down. "You are truly a delightful creature; you must have an equally pleasing name to compliment your pretty face…" He looked at her expectantly, bringing her hand up for a kiss.

The woman pulled back at his inquiry with a nettled expression. "I'm Laurissa…" When he showed no sign of recognition, she pressed further. "You are intending to court me..?"

So that was why she seemed familiar, he remembered now: Laurissa, the wealthy daughter of Lord Ebrahim, was his bride to be. Her father had approached him after a court gathering several weeks back, offering him a large dowry for her hand in marriage. At fist he had been hesitant to accept, reluctant to give up his bachelor lifestyle, but upon the mention of her beauty and status, he concluded that marrying into a family of her wealth and power was quite beneficial to him. Not that his own station left him wanting, but it wouldn't hurt to have such influential connections. It had taken a few weeks to settle the terms of their agreement, but it had been accomplished with little vexation on either side. Unfortunately, Maddock may have failed to properly familiarize himself with his betrothed, having been focused on the fine liquor and flirtatious women who resided in the High court.

"Right, of course, I apologize. It's simply that your heavenly gaze rendered me speechless." Maddock raised her hand to his lips once more, never breaking eye contact. "Were you-"

"Oh Maddock! I found something of yours in my bed, it must have come loose during our nocturnal rendezvous." The voice of heaven and hell came floating down the hall as Pandora stalked towards her lover clothed in little more than the sheer nightgown she wore to bed. "I saved you the trip of coming to get it." She held up a tarnished pendant the size of a fingernail, decorated with strange symbols and hanging from a brass chain. "If you wanted to spend the night again tonight, all you had to do was ask." Laurissa gasped and ripped her hand away from Maddock to cover her mouth.

Pandora brought a hand to her heart in a wildly dramatic gesture, clearly meant to mock the other woman. "Oh my! I didn't notice you Lady Laurissa, the castle décor has finally succeeded in drowning out your uninspiring existence." Wrapping her arms around Maddock's stiff form, Pandora fastened the chain around his neck. "It's an ugly piece if you ask me, but men are never very good at accessorizing. Wherever did you get it?"

Both women stared at the general expectantly, but he stood immobile with a ridiculously clueless expression on his face. He scratched his head while observing the tapestry on the wall, ignoring his company completely.

"You didn't…" Laurissa's shaky voice broke the silence as she tried to deny the obvious events that had taken place while she was blissfully unaware in her bedchamber. "Did you sleep with her?"

The general continued to take in his surroundings with a goofy grin while Pandora gave an exaggerated sigh. "Of course he did." Laurissa's eyes brimmed with angry tears as Pandora continued. "I wasn't lying when I said he was a marvelous lover- but don't fret, little Laurissa: I don't mind sharing my sloppy seconds."

Laughing cruelly as Laurissa spun and dashed down the hallway, Pandora returned her attention to the general. Maddock was clenching and unclenching his fists, his face twitching in discomfort. "Are you alright?" Pandora reached out a hand to steady the man only to be shoved aside as the general convulsed against the wall. He made a strange gagging sound and pulled at his wavy hair, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Pandora gaped at the fae and stumbled back with the intention of calling for assistance when suddenly the odd behavior ceased. The general's posture straightened very slowly, his breathing heavy and labored. His eyes were bloodshot but his mouth was turned up in a disturbing smile as he faced the startled woman across the hall.

"We've finally done it." His words were quiet. "It took some time to work out the kinks, but your Majesty we've done it!" he laughed to himself before freezing. "I apologize your highness, it won't happen again." Maddock pinned Pandora with dead eyes. "Where is the Goblin King?"

Mouth opening and closing a few times, Pandora shook herself. "Breakfast..?"

Nodding and grinning once more, Maddock staggered down the hallway, leaving a very startled Pandora behind him. She could swear he was mumbling odd words like "control" and "normal" but she wasn't sure.

She waited until the man had disappeared around the corner before righting herself and making her way back to her room. Rubbing her forehead with sudden exhaustion, Pandora decided maybe she would skip breakfast for a nice relaxing bubble bath. "But on the other hand," she spoke to her reflection in a floor length mirror while stripping out of her obscene attire. "I wouldn't want to miss whatever chaos happens next. Better not give up my front row seat, it's bound to be a delightfully entertaining performance…"

* * *

"So I came running to you. Oh Sarah, I've never been so humiliated in my life! If he thinks I'm going to go along with this pathetic excuse of an engagement than he's sorely mistaken because I won't!"

Laurissa's tears had dried a little after she began the explanation behind her manner, converting into rage and determination somewhere during the relay. Sarah found herself equally offended by Pandora's disgraceful treatment of her best friend and Maddock's complete disregard for his intended. It simply wouldn't do.

Rubbing Laurissa's back in a soothing manner, Sarah bit her lip. "I promised you Laurissa that if General Maddock were truly the vile creature you suspected him to be, that I would do everything in my power to throw off the union; if that is still your wish, I will make it happen." At her friend's nod of furious approval, Sarah walked over to her vanity. "If it's any consolation, lovely, at least he was a blatant prick before the courtship really commenced or marriage vows were exchanged: that way you can reject his sorry ass and find a more worthy candidate." Shuffling through her cosmetics, Sarah returned to her friend on the window seat and began applying various products to Laurissa's face. "While I'm sure seeing Pandora and the Generals' face is the last thing you want to do right now, we're expected at breakfast. You can't give them the satisfaction of thinking they upset you to the point of isolation."

Laurissa huffed and pushed Sarah away stubbornly. "I ran away crying, remember? I'm sure they have enough satisfaction to last them a decade."

Sarah chuckled and continued prettying her friend's face. "Nevertheless, now is the time to step up. A very wise woman once told me that the way you respond to the deepest and darkest of pain is what shapes who you are; it will determine everything you have been and everything you will become to the people around you, as exceedingly difficult as it seems at the time."

Stunned into silence by the severity of the words, Laurissa watched Sarah in surprise. The advice she had just received was not you average encouragement; these words came from dreadful experience. Laurissa sincerely hoped that Sarah had never experienced the anguish of which she spoke, and could only wonder who had given her such advice.

"There: all finished. You are back to the delicate beauty you have always been, minus some tear stains." Sarah pulled back and smiled warmly at the other woman, willing her to find the strength to face her demons.

Returning the smile, Laurissa grabbed Sarah's hand and stood with purpose. "Let's head to breakfast; I'm absolutely famished."

* * *

A/N: Lots of crazy stuff happened in this chapter! Jareth and Sarah hashed it out with some good ol' fashioned wit and humor, Laurissa was cheated on (kind of?), and General Maddock got really creepy… How much fun are we having?

I wanted to take a moment to address a review, although I don't normally do so publically, because it was left by a guest and raised a question I assume other readers are having. TheChocolateOwl said in her review that it seemed highly unlikely for Pandora to be living in the castle with Jareth since he had married Sarah, an observation I completely understand because it would make sense. To answer the unspoken question of what she is still doing mooching off of their hospitality besides providing me as the author a scapegoat for various dramatic events throughout the story, we have to understand the society they live in. I am basing the Goblin court loosely around the structure of a royal court from sixteenth century England, or any similar court involving rulers and their noble subjects. The court of a monarch was often that of an extended household, where the courtiers (noblemen, servants, body guards, etc.) resided permanently. This included mistresses and concubines, although Jareth has neither. Pandora, while disliked by many residents of the castle, is still a prominent member of the Goblin court due to her wealth and longevity. We have to remember that she has been around since long before Sarah, and although Jareth no longer desires her romantic attentions, they have a history and he has had bigger fish to fry than kicking out an old fling. Pandora's family and character have given her a great deal of influence over decisions made by Jareth's council, a cast of characters I haven't touched on quite yet. I hope that clears up her permanent presence in the castle a bit because many of the other characters reside there as well. The castle beyond the Goblin City is much larger and more comfortable than it appears. Also, in regards to the drawn out description of the dungeon doors, I think I explained everything in this chapter.

**The answer to last chapter's trivia:** In the movie "Labyrinth," the character of Hoggle was voice by Brian Henson.

**This chapter's trivia:** _What do you call a group of favorites who surround a king and influence his decisions without any official authority at court?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The only thing that Jareth could currently think was that this was certainly not what he expected of breakfast in the morning. _Saying the inhabitants of the dining hall are uncomfortable is the understatement of the year_, he thought scornfully, eyeing the source of the tension accusingly. Lady Pandora was causing quite the ruckus lately, and he was growing rather tired of it. He would have thrown her out ages ago for all the trouble she caused Sarah, but her status within his court and her family kept her otherwise immune to such actions on his part. There was no crime to accuse her, or evidence of anything substantial that could rid his castle of her presence, so there she sat eating breakfast with the courtiers he actually liked. Oh, how he loathed court politics. A necessary evil, he supposed.

Leaning back in his seat at the head of the table, Jareth let out an obnoxiously loud sigh, earning a glare from his queen across the room. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly conveying his annoyance with the entirety of the situation. Sarah not so subtly nodded to her left, where her lady in waiting sat ripping a chunk of bread into pieces.

Shrugging because he didn't understand what Sarah was asking of him, Jareth turned his attention to the other occupants of the room. The breakfast table was rather small this morning, shortened to accommodate the few guests partaking in the early meal. The king and queen only ate breakfast with the court a few times a month, generally preferring the privacy of their chambers, but the appearance of Laurissa's betrothed had brought them into the dining hall. Dinner with the court was much more common, but Jareth was already planning to escape the evening meal so there wouldn't be a repeat of the morning. Maybe he would take Sarah out into the labyrinth for a nice, quiet, and comfortable picnic while the sun set…

A deliberate cough from the other side of the table once again interrupted his line of thought, making Jareth look up and frown at his wife. Sarah glared at him and made a shooing motion with her knife and fork, making Pandora smirk and Laurissa sheepish. Noticing that her actions had attracted the attention of the table's occupants, Sarah cleared her throat and attempted to ease some of the heavy tension. "Lord Nicolai, any new word from your wife? Has her brother found some relief from his sickness?"

"Not yet I'm afraid, but thank you for asking, Queen Sarah. While I would like to believe her constant aid and affection would cure him of his illness, I cannot know for certain. I'm positive she'll send a letter soon."

The room lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence, only made worse by the gaping absence of the man behind everything. General Maddock still had yet to arrive at breakfast, but Sarah secretly hoped an encounter was not in order. She knew that Laurissa's brief bravado regarding her betrothed had all but vanished by now, her poor friend slumping into her seat as Pandora happily munched away at the fruit on her plate. Sarah had to repress the urge to roll her eyes, looking pleadingly at her husband once more. If only he would come to the rescue like he did once before during an equally dreadful dining situation…

* * *

"_So Sarah, have you decided what you want to major in next year? Your father said you were hoping to attend Brown University. That's a rather difficult school to get into; it's in the Ivy League after all." _

_Sarah had to bite her tongue for the fifth time that night, growing rather sick of the veiled sexism her father's new boss, Mr. Kibbly, displayed throughout the entire evening. Karen was a bit better at ignoring the man's arrogance, but even this late into the meal her happy housewife façade was slipping, insult by slithering insult. Her younger brother Toby had become bored within the first ten minutes of dinner, opting instead to go play with his toys in the living room. After all, five year olds were never very much interested in adult conversations, much less those of dreary business. This dinner, one of many between her father Robert and his colleagues, was particularly dreadful. _

_ "Well Mr. Kibbly, I wouldn't have such a goal if I didn't believe myself capable of achieving it. And to answer your first question, I'm considering a major in screen-writing or theatrical studies; nothing is certain yet." _Not to mention, I may not be Aboveground long enough to attend any universities at all,_ Sarah thought with a sigh. Her relationship with Jareth had intensified over the last year or so, developing into something much stronger and deeper than she could have ever anticipated. After their first kiss, things had changed between them: Sarah found herself less and less agitated by his presence, instead coming to almost enjoy the encounters. Once she had gotten past her original fear that he wasn't there to harm her or her brother, she grew curious about the land she had visited years before and enchanted with the stories he told of his kingdom, falling back into the old fantasies she always held about the fae. It didn't take long for her to accept a courtship between them, not entirely understanding what that truly entailed, but giving into Jareth's relentless requests to do so. Now they were dating so to speak, although Jareth kept insisting he was not her silly boyfriend but her future mate and husband. His constant pressure for her total commitment was a common argument between them, because while her affections for him had increased exponentially, her need to have power over him in at least some aspect of the relationship kept her ridiculously stubborn. _

_ Mr. Kibbly interrupted her train of thought. "My dear girl, you're eighteen years old; indecision about your future is setting up for failure! Jonathan could really teach you a thing or two: he's a straight-A student at Yale, nearly the top of his class. What a wonderful influence to have around, I'm sure you've been waiting for guidance from a man like him." _

_How could she forget to mention Mr. Kibbly's equally repulsive son, a third-year collage student with a stick up his ass? Flinching as Jonathan placed his arm around her chair, Sarah clenched her fists and tried to scoot her chair away as subtly as possible. Sadly for her, the rug beneath the dining room table wasn't having any of it, and she cursed its floral pattern to hell. This dinner was failing and failing fast._

"_You know, I wouldn't mind looking over your collage essays." Jonathan leaned towards her as the parents continued conversing, making her want to vomit. It wasn't that he was a bad looking guy, in fact she would actually consider him handsome if it weren't for his unbelievable ego. If that wasn't enough, Jonathan clearly shared the superiority complex his father had about women. "I remember being a nervous high school student just like you. Not as nervous as I'm sure you are, but something like it. I'd love to give you a hand though, because you can't always count on your pretty face for everything." _

_Drawing back in disgust, Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "You did not just say that to me."_

_Laughing in dismissal, Jonathan managed to pull her chair closer and Sarah once again shot a glare at the carpet. "How about we get dinner Friday night and I'll read your application and get to know you a little better…" his hand moved from behind her chair to rest on her thigh. _

_Before Sarah could even react, the doorbell rang. Sarah's father glanced at his wife in confusion, silently asking who was at the door. Standing up from her seat, Karen gave an embarrassed chuckle. "It must be the mailman." There was an awkward moment of silence as they waited for her to answer the door, and Sarah took that time to shove Jonathan's hand away from her. _

"_Sarah, you have a visitor." _

_Sarah's head shot up in protest before her eyes zeroed in on the Jareth, his tall form smirking behind that of her stepmother's. Knowing she hadn't made any wishes, Sarah squeezed her eyes shut at the reminder of how she had not so recently given him lasting permission to visit her anytime he wished. It had taken quite a few surprise house calls on deliberate dates before Sarah pieced together how on earth he was able to drop in without her making a wish: he could only cross between realms on the days of Samhain, Imbolc, Beltane, and Lughnasadh without someone wishing away a child. She wasn't sure if she should be terrified or unbelievably relieved that Jareth was crashing this dinner party._

_Opening her eyes with a low sigh, Sarah realized that everyone in the room was staring at her, frozen in various states of disapproval, save one smug Goblin King._

_Scrambling out of her seat, Sarah hesitantly approached the monarch only to stop when his regular appearance flickered and instead of long, wild and wispy hair, he was sporting a short and spiky cut with… was that a dress suit? Where were the skin-tight breeches and glittery jackets he always fashioned? Not that the suit didn't look damn sexy on him, because it certainly did. Shaking her head, she started to walk forward again when his normal attire and unruly hair reappeared, making her freeze again and her father release a conscious cough. _

_Taking in her father's scowl, Sarah ran a frustrated hand through her hair. It's not like she invited the damn fae in. "Ah… What are you doing here Jareth?" _

_Giving a devious grin, Jareth closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you remember inviting me love? You said you were ready to introduce me to your parents." He spoke intentionally clear, meaning for the occupants of the room to hear. Leaning towards her ears, he spoke softer: "I planned to let you enjoy the company until that mortal scum touched what is rightfully mine." His arms tightened for emphasis. _

_He pulled back just enough for Sarah to see the dangerous gleam in his mismatched eyes, something she had missed while distracted by his changing clothes. "Why does your image keep changing?" _

"_It is called a glamour, precious. Only those that are marked by the fae can see through them." Kissing her forehead lightly, Jareth turned his attention to the dead silent dinner party. _

"_Sarah, what's the meaning of this?" _

_Flinching at her father's angry voice, Sarah gulped. "I guess I forgot I invited another guest…" Glancing at the irritated frown on Jonathan's face, she stopped worrying about Jareth and was instead extremely grateful for his sudden arrival. Although she hadn't planned to introduce Jareth to her parents for a long time, if ever, she was relieved to be given a reason to reject the jerk she had been stuck paying attention to all night. "Dad, Karen, this is my… boyfriend?" _

_Giving a cheesy smile when Jareth pinched her side at the address, he thankfully didn't refute her claim and stepped towards her stepmother with a heart-breaking smile. "Mrs. Williams, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. The house is lovely." _

_Karen blushed as he kissed the back of her hand. "What a gentleman!" _

_Sarah's father however, was not so easily won over. He had moved from his chair to stand by his wife and pulled her back from the strange man interrupting his dinner party. _

"_Mr. Williams, my apologies for the surprise. I had assumed Sarah would remember such an important detail." He held out his hand patiently and had to repress his distaste when the other man did not immediately shake it. _

"_Just how old are you, Mr…?_

"_King. Jareth King." Sarah face palmed behind him, but Jareth ignored her. "I believe that inquiries about age are rather improper during introductions, don't you Mr. Williams?"_

_Robert scoffed. "Not when it concerns my daughter!" _

"_Come now Robert, let the poor fellow have a seat before we forget dessert. Tell your wife to cut the pie!" the obnoxious voice of Mr. Kibbly brought everyone back to the important guests of the evening, causing them to move back to their seats, all except Karen of course, who was now painfully obligated to serve the dessert. Amongst all of the commotion, no one but Jonathan noticed the sudden appearance of an extra chair that hadn't been there earlier. _

"_Did you really have to ruin my father's dinner Jareth? You could have just whisked me away to your castle," Sarah muttered as she accepted a slice of pie. _

"_Where would the fun be in that?" Jareth squeezed Sarah's thigh, visible enough for the collage student on her other side to notice and glare, only she wasn't repulsed this time. Instead, she felt more relaxed than she had been all night. "Besides, you would have never let me hear the end of it if I brought you Underground without your absolute permission, the whole power spiel and all." _

_Sarah rolled her eyes. "Gag me with a spoon, drama king." _

_Pinching her thigh, Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Do not forget I am _your_ king." _

_Jumping, Sarah frowned. "I _haven't_." Returning her attention to the delicious looking slice of heaven in front of her, Sarah was about to take a large bite when she noticed something odd about its color. Brows furrowing in confusion, Sarah addressed her stepmother. "Karen, weren't you making apple pie earlier?"_

_Turning from the animated conversation between her husband and Mr. Kibbly, Karen shook her head. "I was going to make apple pie before I found by great-grandmother's famous peach pie recipe. It's absolutely magical, you must try it!" _

_Setting her fork down with care, Sarah glared at the infuriating Goblin King laughing quietly next to her. "You just couldn't resist, could you?" _

"_It's really quite as magical as she said Sarah, you should have a bite." Jareth spoke as he licked his lips clean of peach pie. _

_It took her a moment to come out of the trance his lips and sharp teeth had pulled her into. "Oh I'm sure it is." _

_The man on her other side spoke up. "Jared, was it? You look a little old to be dating a teenager."_

_Sarah gave a choked laugh. "Please Jonathan, you were hitting on me ten minutes ago. And I am an adult, thank you." _

"_You didn't say you had a boyfriend then..." Jonathan covered his mouth with his hand and spoke between several disguising coughs. "Slut."_

_Jareth's hand became alarming slack on her thigh and Sarah tensed in alarm. She had pushed and prodded at Jareth's wrath many times before, but that was only because she not so secretly knew she could get away with it. Jonathan, the stupid prick, might not be so lucky. _

"_Jareth, it's okay, don't make a scene." Sarah said softly, grabbing his face in her hands when he remained silent. His face had taken on a scary blank expression, but his eyes were filled with inhuman rage. She had to get him out of there before the house burned down or something else ridiculous. _

"_Mr. Kibbly, it was a, um, real pleasure to meet you sir, but Jareth isn't feeling very well so I have to excuse us." Praying her father would forgive her for destroying his perfect dinner party, Sarah tugged Jareth to his feet and dragged them out of the room and up the stairs. Jareth's movements were completely mechanical and reliant on her own, making her super nervous. As soon as they entered her room, she slammed the door and pushed him to sit on the bed. "Jareth? Jareth, calm down. It's fine. Jonathan's a dick, he's not worth it." _

_Finally raising his eyes to meet her own, Jareth growled and pulled her to straddle his lap. "I should kill him for saying that to you. He is human filth, but you are a queen. My queen." _

_Worried that Jareth would follow his threat through but also kind of flattered, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, very reminiscent of the owl he often became. "He'll leave soon and we'll never see him again. Just forget about it. Besides, you rescued me from that awful dinner and I believe that entitles you to a kiss. Every knight in glittery breeches gets a kiss." _

_Jareth smirked as his anger faded away. "That is an offer I cannot refuse..." _

_As their lips met with fervor, Sarah silently thanked God that she had a magical boyfriend who would move the stars to save her from bad company. All in all, it was a good life._

* * *

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Laurissa's quiet voice broke into Sarah's memory right as it got to her favorite part. "You've been staring at your fork for ten minutes."

Shaking herself, Sarah sighed and refocused on her surroundings. The table was still very much the same, full of tension and boredom. So much for hoping Jareth would help out.

Right as she was about to reply, the doors to the dining hall opened and in walked the man of the hour, General Maddock himself. Shooting a concerned look towards Laurissa, Sarah calmly waited for the man to bow and be seated before addressing him. "General, what a pleasure it is for you to finally join us." She had to bite back the insult waiting on her tongue at the general's choice of seating beside her best friend who was taking particular interest in the contents of her plate. "We were not expecting you to appear for another week or two; may I enquire as to why you have arrived so early?"

The man in question stared at her for an odd moment before speaking. "After completing my orders to eradicate the ogre threat, I saw no reason to delay coming here." He gave a tilt of the head when Jareth scoffed, his eyes glinting with malice. "Do I amuse you, Goblin King?"

Jareth gave a dark smile. "Always, General; always."

"Do you intend to stay with us long, General?" Sarah inquired as casually as she could. She didn't want to come off as rude, but she wished to know for her lady's sake.

"I have not received instruction to return to the High court in the near future, so I believe I shall be with you for some time." Maddock turned down to look as his shy betrothed, sliding his arm around her shoulders to give her a jovial shake. "Besides, I could not bear to leave my intended so soon, we have lots of courting to accomplish before we may be wed."

Sarah and Pandora's mouths had dropped open at what appeared to be some twisted display of affection from the general, who was smiling and gripping Laurissa's chin to make her look at him. Jareth, though not so updated on the couple's recent roadblock, was equally surprised by the man's uncharacteristic actions. Laurissa, while shocked, was also every bit as furious as a woman in her position deserved to be. Shoving Maddock's hands away from her, Laurissa stood from her chair and fixed a glare upon him. "How dare you touch me after touching_ her_!" she spat in Pandora's direction, growing more confident at the insulted expression surfacing on the other woman's face. "You can use Pandora's open legs as long as you wish because you won't ever be between mine; the courtship is off!"

Riding the last of her angry high, Laurissa faced her queen. "May I be excused, your majesty?"

Wide-eyed and dare she say afraid, Sarah nodded her head slowly as Laurissa curtsied and stormed out of the room. The room was submerged once more in suffocating silence until Jareth began to slowly clap. "Well done, Maddock. You've managed to dispose of your only redeeming quality within twenty-six hours; I'm impressed." The Goblin King stood and in several fluid steps, helped his stunned wife out of her seat. "You are all formally dismissed, but feel free to enjoy the lasting shock of that performance. Also, do not disturb me and my queen for the rest of the day."

With that, the two reigning monarchs made their way past the frozen figures of awe and confusion and out of the dining hall. It didn't take very long for the thoroughly humiliated general to rise and, after staring oddly at the king's empty chair, do the same.

* * *

_Tap. Drip. Tap. Drop._

Heels clicked slowly down the dark passageway as water dripped from the ceiling. The inside of the mountain was cool and moist, fitting right in with the gloom of the dark forest.

_Drip. Tap. Drop. Tap. _

This passageway was no ordinary means of transportation: its entrance and exit were heavily protected by camouflage and dark spells, meant to keep everyone from an innocent child to a powerful monarch far from what lay inside the mountain. Eerikki found himself traversing through this tunnel at least once a day, restless to see the progress of his growing army. He had recently demanded that every able bodied elf in his kingdom become a recruit, going so far as to take the elves barely out of their youth. Their numbers weren't lacking, but they weren't large enough to satisfy his greed. War between his kingdom and the rest of the Underground had been brewing for centuries, and he would be damned if he settled for anything less than victory. There would _only_ be _victory_.

"Ah, my lord Eerikki- come and watch the newest recruits." Tanvir the brutish bowed slowly before leading the king farther into the mountain. The tunnel opened into a large, circular room that dropped down several stories. The elves had dug through the mountain years ago, using it as a military base invisible to the outside world. Although the Langston Mountains were well known for their sheer size in the Underground, no one traversed the dark terrain where the dark elves lived. The mountain Eerikki was currently visiting was by far the greater of the few that sat in these lands; the only place one could train so many men in secret.

Tanvir the brutish was a bit larger than most of the dark elves, covered in bulging muscles and battle scars. He had been born a woodland elf before his parents were slain in an accident with the fae, turning his soul to tar and producing a lust for blood. His fighting was notorious amongst their kind and he made the optimal general for a king who savored cruelty above all else in his soldiers. There would be no mercy when they came face to face with the fae who undeservedly ruled over the Underground.

Coming to stand at the edge of the pathway overlooking the training grounds, Eerikki zeroed in on his newest soldiers. Even the youngest and fragile of builds were fighting with great speed and brutality, taking each other down with unfair and inhumane tactics. They were trying not killing each other, but occasionally one or two would get carried away. It didn't bother the general, who didn't believe the weak should be allowed the honor of fighting for their king.

Eerikki nodded in satisfaction. "They are doing well."

Tanvir nodded. "There are only several I have not sculpted into skilled warriors." He said this with pride, missing the suddenly dark look on his king's face.

"_Only several_? Do you believe we can win a war if even _one_ of our soldiers cannot destroy ten times as many fae?" at this the other fae shook his head and lowered his gaze. "Show them to me."

Tanvir led his king down the steps that wound around the wall of the mountain, taking him to the ground floor and past several other tunnels that led to other training rooms. On the far side of the training grounds were six dark elves of varying size and appearance, each failing miserably to get more than a few shallow wounds on one another. They may have been born dark elf, but their origin could hardly been recognized by their pitiful fighting. One of them fell on the ground and coughed while the other stood above him in uncertainty, looking from the weapon in his hand to his comrade on the floor and back again. When nothing happened for a minute and the fallen elf moved to stand, Eerikki let out an evil laugh.

"What do you think you are doing, boy? Are you going to let every enemy you meet recover and rise again to kill you? Have you no wits or self-preservation?"

At the address of his king, the elf dropped to the floor and bowed. "I'm sorry your majesty, I did not know if I should truly harm my comrade."

"You did not know?" Eerikki nudged the elf with his foot. "What is your name, boy?"

"Pallab the craven, my king."

"Do you see how the other elves fight, Pallab the craven? They fight to kill even their brethren. Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle. You are pathetic. Finish your kill." When the elf did not move, Eerikki growled. "Now!"

Looking terribly scared and confused, the small elf stood, turned to his comrade, and gulped. "I don't understand."

Eerikki rolled his eyes and stalked forwards, pulling the fallen elf off of the floor and flinging him towards Pallab. "Kill your comrade or I shall kill you!"

Horrified at the threat, the small elf took a few swings at his bumbling friend, flinching every time his king yelled at his to hit harder or face his death. Blood began to spatter the dirt floor as teeth got knocked out and the bigger elf began to fight back, exchanging pain with each blow. The battle began to grab the attention of the other training elves, creating a wide circle around the two at war for their lives. But no matter how many hits and kicks they exchanged or swipes of the knife they took, neither was really going for the kill. Once the Pallab had the other elf off his feet again, poised to take the final strike, he paused. Seeing the realization of doom in his comrade's eyes, he couldn't make himself take the deadly swing.

"Go on; Kill him!" Eerikki shouted.

"I can't!" the little elf yelled back. "I cannot kill my kin!"

"Then I shall remove your choice."

The elf on the floor barely had the time to gasp before a dagger was buried within his gut and his soul fled his body. When the Pallab yelped and rushed to tend to his now dead comrade, he was roughly grabbed by two large hands. Tanvir held his struggling body before the disgusted king who conjured a tiny beetle in his hand. It wiggled and hissed while the little elf went limp with terror. He knew exactly what kind of bug waited inches from his face and wished immediately for death to come quickly before it came painfully at the king's hands. The beetle was a miniature version of the great insects they used as weapon of war against other kingdoms, their grotesque version of horses or catapults.

"Do you know what this is, boy? It's a Zygmunt beetle, very ready to lay her eggs. We breed them here in the bodies of our prisoners because they can only hatch in the innards of the living flesh. I do not accept cowardice. You will reflect on your mistake until the beetles have eaten their way out of your body and death has finally claimed you."

White as a ghost, the little elf scream and sobbed. "No, no, no please! Please forgive me! I'll kill anyone, anything you wish! Please no-" his words were cut off as the beetle was shoved down his throat by the unforgiving hand of his king and left choking on the floor as he felt the nasty thing move into his stomach. The mere thought of the agony he would very soon go through caused the elf to lose consciousness while the king of the dark elves addressed the many bystanders.

Raising an eyebrow, Eerikki crossed his arms. "What are you all doing standing around? Resume your training."

They didn't need to be told twice, all of them scrambling back to their sparring matches, each one even more savage than before in the hopes that their king would not believe them weak or cowardly. No one wanted to suffer the same fate as Pallab the craven.

"Eerikki, my liege, I have come to inform you that the ogres of the tribe which we previously dealt have pledged their allegiance to us." Galel the adherent approached from a nearby tunnel. "They were outraged by the death of their kin and the new leader has agreed to fight on our side of the war."

"Very good." Eerikki turned to Tanvir who still stood by his side and gestured to the twitching elf on the floor. "Take the weakling to the breeding rooms where he can wait out the rest of his days. Kill him if he larvae doesn't." Returning his attention to Galel, Eerikki began walking back the way he came. "How is the vessel?"

"Quite well, my liege. No one in the Castle beyond the Goblin City suspects anything." Galel hurried to keep in step with his king's larger strides. "I am using all of the knowledge we have gathered about the vessel to keep him from gaining unwanted attention."

"Excellent. He will prove very useful to the success of our plan. You are dismissed."

As Galel scurried away, Eerikki entered once more into the dark passageway he had walked not an hour before and towards the outside of the Langston Mountains.

_Drip. Tap. Drop. Tap._

The king of the dark elves stopped when a large drop of condensation hit him squarely on his beaked nose and he stared up into the darkness of the mountain stone. After a moment he continued his trek home, leaving only the mountain and its inhabitants to know what evil consumed the flesh and bones underneath the robes and beady eyes of the elf that would lead them through countless deaths or countless conquests.

_Tap. Drip. Tap. Drop._

* * *

A/N: Oh my, it's been a little while hasn't it? My muse took an extended vacation but mine only started. Trouble is brewing for our favorite lovebirds that are too busy with castle drama to notice quite yet. And another flashback! Please leave me some feedback; I'd love to know what every one's thinking so far in the story. Reviews are a writer's best friend!

**The answer to last chapter's trivia:** A group of favorites who surround the king and influence his decisions without any official authority in court is called a _camarilla._

**This chapter's trivia:** How many scenes is David Bowie's face hidden throughout_ Labyrinth? _

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments, questions, concerns and answers to the trivia above in a review!


End file.
